Until The Hour Of My Death, I Will Serve You
by JMPendragon
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have grown to be friends in spite of their differences.Merlin will do anything to protect his master's life even risking his own safety.And Arthur would risk his life to protect his idiotic servant.Will Merlin's ultimate sacrifice make them face the truth about their relationship, driving them straight into each other's arms?(Merthur)Disclaimer:I do not own Merlin
1. Chapter 1

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door nervously. His memory hit him like a thunderbolt as a flashback of an exact same situation filled his mind. But this time, there was no other way, and he had made sure not to tell Gaius of his plans – the last thing he wanted was for the old father-like figure to put himself in danger for his sake.

"Come in," Arthur said from inside. Merlin's heart was racing in his chest now. He shakily put his hand on the doorknob and opened the familiar door. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and just looked around for a second. Arthur's chambers had become so familiar to him now. He had been working as his manservant for a couple of years, and it had started to feel like home.

"Well?" Arthur said, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Merlin replied nervously.

"And did it have to be during my dinner?" Arthur asked as he bit into his chicken.

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied.

"Well, it can wait till morning, can it not?"

"No, sire," Merlin said. Arthur turned his head to look at his servant and friend. Merlin was obviously nervous about something. He was almost shaking although firm at the same time, and there was a slight blush on his cheek.

"Well, are you going to stand there looking at me like a bloody idiot?"

"I just...I want you to know that it has been an honour serving you, Arthur." Arthur looked back at his plate and shook his head.

"You're not quitting your job," Arthur replied, tossing away a bone and picking up another chicken thigh.

"Arthur, you are going to be the best king Camelot has ever had, and you are going to bring peace and fairness to Albion. I need you to promise me that you will never change."

"Thank you for the praise," Arthur said cheekily, with a lopsided smile, "But I don't know if it's called for or not...are you sleepwalking, Merlin?"

"No, sire, I'm wide awake. If you ever get another servant, don't let him lie to you in the face. Get someone who tells it to you like it is...don't let anyone deceive you, Arthur."

"Merlin, are you really leaving my service?" Arthur asked, looking angrily at his servant before turning away and sipping at his cup.

"Sire, I would be happy to serve you until the hour of my death," Merlin said, flashing his master a wide grin. Arthur's memory shuffled back to the time he had almost died, when Merlin had said something fairly similar. But nothing had come of it. This was probably another of his servant's many ramblings.

"I know that, Merlin," Arthur replied, "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, sire," Merlin said.

"Will you cut it out with the sire?"

"Sorry si-Arthur," the servant replied, bowing low before the prince, "Take care of yourself."

"You can tell me that tomorrow before we go hunting."

"Perhaps," Merlin replied, bowing again before going out of the room with tears in his eyes. Arthur looked at the closed door, right at the spot where Merlin had been a few seconds before. There had been something different about Merlin; something just didn't quite fit. And the moment the young servant had left the room, Arthur had started feeling like they had just said goodbye on some level. He scowled at the door and decided to wait until morning to talk to his servant again.

Merlin went back to his chambers. Gaius had already prepared dinner, so he sat down and joined him.

"What's on your mind?" Gaius asked him.

"Nothing," Merlin replied, grinning and trying to hide the tears in his eyes, "This is really good food, Gaius. Thank you."

"It's all right," the old physician replied, "But you usually hate it when I cook you chicken broth."

"It tastes very good today."

"Hmm..." Gaius looked quizzically at Merlin, wondering what on earth had possessed the boy. He looked out of sorts. Without warning, the physician slapped the back of his hand to Merlin's forehead. "You're not running a fever, though."

"I'm fine, Gaius. Promise."

"Very well." They finished their dinner, and Merlin offered to wash the plates. Gaius thanked the boy and changed into his bedclothes. Merlin scrubbed the dishes and put them in place before heading to his own small chamber at the back.

"Goodnight Gaius, and thank you."

"Goodnight Merlin."

Merlin tossed and turned on the bed, still fully clothed, wondering when Gaius would fall asleep. He wanted the old man to drift off and at the same time, he wanted to remain in the comfort of his room. He looked around. He had come to love the tiny space – it had started to feel like home, and he was sure he would miss it. He ran his hand over the wooden frame of his bed and his eyes fell on the book of magic that Gaius had given him. He had to make sure to hide it; Gaius could not be blamed for Merlin's sorcery. Merlin lifted a floorboard and stuck the book in the space beneath it before sticking it back in its place as if nothing had ever happened.

After a while, Merlin heard the loud and familiar snores coming from the room next door. He got up from his bed and smoothed down his jacket before leaving the room and looking around the main chamber. Gaius was fast asleep. Merlin looked at him for one last time, and then left the chamber and walked to the stables with a broken heart. The horses had become used to the servant, what with Arthur making him muck out the stables almost every day, so there was no commotion when he unloosened one of them – the usual black one that he rode – and trotted out of Camelot. He looked back at the city that he had grown to love, but knew that what he was doing was for that city, and mostly for the king that would make it flourish – for Arthur.

Merlin still couldn't believe how fond he had grown of such a royal prat. He could barely stand the sight of the prince when they first met, but now he would do anything to protect his master's life and his future throne. Even this. It took him only three hours to get to the pier, and he tied up the horse and got into the boat.

"_Astiere"_, he said, and the boat started to move on its own. It loomed before him; dark, eerie and broken. The last abandoned remains of the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin was afraid of the fate he would have to face once he got there, but he was willing to do anything for the young prince. The boat came to a halt at the other bank, and Merlin got out of it and walked into the ruins to his own doom. She stood there in the middle, tall and slim and beautiful. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in curls, and her bright blue eyes shone like sapphires against her pale face. Everything shimmered beneath the moonlight. Her silver dress seemed to be made of jewels as it clung to her body and slowly allowed for some release at the skirts. She was a truly beautiful priestess – even more beautiful than Nimueh had been.

"Young warlock," she said, her voice entrancing, "What brings you to the Isle of the Blessed?"

"I come to ask for a favour," Merlin replied.

"Magic comes with a price, but you of course know this very well already, do you not?"

"Yes," he said, "I am aware."

"What do you ask of me?"

"I have looked into a crystal, and the future was shown to me. Tomorrow, at noon, the prince will be hunting and somebody will shoot an arrow which shall pierce the prince's chest, causing him to lose his life."

"Ah, you speak of Prince Arthur then."

"Yes," Merlin replied, "I came to ask for you to save him from this incident; to change the future."

"The keeper of souls will not be pleased if I deny her the prince at his supposed time of departing."

"Which is why I am willing to trade my life for his. I will die in Arthur's place."

"Once this deal is struck, you cannot back out of it; one soul must pay for another, and those are the terms," the sorceress said.

"I know," Merlin replied, "I will do it."

"Then drink from this cup," she said, producing a golden chalice, "It is the cup of life and death – by drinking its contents, you are taking death upon yourself and giving life to Prince Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin lifted the chalice to his lips and downed its contents. He placed it on the altar and looked at the sorceress.

"You will die a slow and painful death," she said, "Due to an incurable disease that is caused only by magic. And Arthur shall live and prosper as promised. I have not tricked you, young sorcerer."

"I know," Merlin replied, "Thank you." He turned around and walked away, moving back to the boat. A slow and painful death. _Nice_.

_A.N.: This is my first shot at a Merlin Fanfic. I know nothing much has happened in this chapter, but the story will get moving pretty soon. Please review so that I know what you think. It will become exciting soon enough. :) Promise_

_J. M. Pendragon _


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Merlin said. He had just arrived in Camelot. Thankfully, Gaius hadn't suspected a thing. Merlin had lied and said that he'd gone out for an early stroll to stretch his legs before the big hunting trip. He had tried to be cheerful when he arrived in Arthur's room, and he _was_ happy that Arthur's life was secure, but he was also a scared. Not only would his illness take its time, but it would also be painful throughout.

"Leave me..." Arthur whined.

"Arthur, you have your hunting trip today."

"Ugh," Arthur groaned, as he opened his eyes. Merlin was standing where he usually stood, and he had a grin plastered on his face, but his eyes looked different. Merlin looked like he'd been through hell the previous night. Arthur sat up and looked into his servant's face.

"Merlin, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied.

"You'd better be," Arthur said, feigning cockiness, "I don't want you moping around all throughout the trip." Merlin glared at Arthur, and for a second he regretted trading his life for the arrogant prince. But then Arthur smiled at him, making it obvious that he had been joking, and Merlin felt guilty for his previous regret. What else was there for him to do? This was his destiny, his life, his purpose. And it was what he wanted. For the first time in his life, he didn't wish to be normal and he didn't wish he'd had a different destiny. He knew Arthur now, and he was glad to have been there to save his life, even if Arthur himself would never know the truth. Merlin grinned at Arthur.

"Help me up, will you?"

Merlin held out his hand and pulled the prince out of bed. Arthur hopped off, and slammed into Merlin, pinning him to the floor beneath his weight. Merlin's bones almost cracked beneath Arthur's muscular body.

"Arthur, can't...breathe..." Merlin managed to breathe out. Arthur lifted himself up and hovered above Merlin. For a second he looked into his servant's deep blue eyes. There was true camaraderie in those eyes; like Merlin truly cared for his master. Arthur had never had a friend who truly cared for him like this before. He thought of all the times Merlin had faced dangers and risked his all just to save the prince's ass. And he smiled down at the servant. Merlin's eyes looked confused and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"What are you looking at?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing," Arthur replied, lifting himself up off the floor and pulling Merlin up with him, "Can you help me get ready?"

"Do you need a bath?" Merlin asked.

"No. I just need to get dressed."

Merlin opened the wardrobe and pulled out Arthur's white shirt and a dark brown leather jacket/vest. He handed the prince his clothes. Arthur put on the shirt and Merlin helped him with the jacket.

"Is everything else ready?"

"Yes," Merlin said, "I have brought some bread and cheese from the kitchens, and all of our equipment is in the stables. Shall I call the knights?"

"It's only you and I today," Arthur replied.

"How come?"

"I just want some time away from my guards, my father, my destiny..."

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...I need a break. I need a break from it all."

"Fair enough. Shall we get going then?"

"Sure." The two boys walked out of Arthur's chambers and down to the stables. A certain heaviness surrounded them. Merlin had the pressure of a looming death above his head, and Arthur could sense that something was wrong with his servant. It was only the previous night that he had cancelled the official hunt with the knights. After Merlin's words during dinner, Arthur had remained slightly shaken, and he wanted to make sure that his friend was alright, so he had decided to take him out on a hunt – just the two of them – so that Merlin would feel comfortable enough to talk. They rode out into the forest in perfect silence, and when they arrived, they both climbed off their horses. Arthur took his bow and handed Merlin another one.

"A bow? But sire!"

"Merlin, please. I know you're capable enough, even if you don't show it. And I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Yes, sire."

They moved quietly, searching for deer and rabbits; anything that they could hunt. Arthur looked back at his servant.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you alright?"

"Yes, you've already asked me once this morning. What's got into you?"

"It's just...there's something different about you. And you worried me last night, if I had to be honest."

Merlin grinned at his master and said, "So...Prince Arthur is worried about his servant. That's a new one."

Arthur walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are my one and only true friend, Merlin. I'm not going to take it lightly if something should happen to you. I have to know that you are alright. Please tell me, Merlin. Are you alright? Be honest with me."

Merlin looked into his master's eyes, but he sensed a presence from behind him, and the image he had seen in the crystal filled his mind. Merlin turned around, shielding Arthur, and just as he did, an arrow was shot from a bow right opposite him. It would have hit Arthur right in the chest, piercing his heart. Merlin looked past the arrow just in time to see the person that was hiding behind the tree. All he could tell was that it was a woman; that was clear from her blonde curls. But it wasn't the sorceress from the previous night. _Morgause. _She hurried away and ran off. Merlin had to make a decision. He could either use his magic and reveal his powers to Arthur in order to avoid being hit, or he could take the arrow.

Merlin started mumbling in a blend of Anglo-Saxon and Gaelic, and the arrow stopped right in front of him, dropping to the ground. He turned around to face Arthur, afraid of what the prince's reaction might be. The prince was looking at him with perplexed blue eyes.

"Arthur, I..."

"You saved my life, Merlin."

"Of course; I would never let anything happen to you, Arthur. I promise you that. I would do _anything_ to protect you. I might not be Sir Leon; I know I am not strong. But I would be willing to give up my life for you any day."

"You have magic," Arthur said.

Merlin didn't reply. Arthur sat down on a large root on the forest floor and held his chin between his fingers. The young sorcerer knew that Arthur's decision would determine whether he died now or later, but either way he knew it would be painful. If Arthur decided to tell Uther, Merlin would be arrested and burned at the stake. If not, he would die of an illness. Merlin decided it would be better to be ill than to burn. He walked away from the prince and paced around the trees for a while, following the trail Morgause had left behind. He knew he would never catch up with her, but Merlin tried nonetheless. Anything to get away from Arthur. He walked around for what seemed to be at least half an hour before returning to the clearing where Arthur was pacing to and fro. The prince stopped pacing as he saw his frightened servant making his way towards him.

"Am I to be burned?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur's heart sank as he heard the words coming out of Merlin's mouth. His voice had gone down to a whimper, but he had asked the question nonetheless.

"Don't be a fool," Arthur replied, "My father will never find out about this. We're friends, Merlin. I couldn't do that to you."

"Thank you, sire," Merlin said, "I appreciate it."

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, and the young sorcerer lifted his eyes towards his master's, "You are my best friend, Arthur."

"You are mine," Arthur replied. The way he said it made Merlin's heart skip a beat for some reason or the other.

"Yes," Merlin blabbed out. Arthur looked at Merlin's lips as the word exited his mouth, and his heart fluttered. What the hell? He moved away from the servant and picked up his bow, heading towards the depths of the forest. Merlin followed close behind, carrying his own bow as well as their things. When Arthur caught sight of a deer, he aimed his bow at it, held it tight and then set the arrow free, hitting the doe right in the rear end. The gentle animal fell and Arthur rushed towards it, followed closely by Merlin. Arthur knelt down and looked into the animal's glassy eyes. It looked at him with great sorrow in its irises, and Arthur felt a strange sensation of guilt. His eyes were stuck on the doe's, and after a few seconds, he could see a clear reflection of Merlin's face.

The servant looked as he usually did, but there were tears coating his eyes. Arthur felt a sense of panic rising within his chest. Why was Merlin about to cry? He turned his neck and lifted his face to look at Merlin, who quickly tried to blink away the tears.

"Merlin, you never need to hide who you are or what you are feeling whenever you're with me. Why are you crying?"

"Because that doe...it was so innocent – it was doing no harm - and we hit it. And it could have been you back in the clearing. Morgause could have hit you with the arrow, even though you were doing no harm, and I can't imagine what would happen to me if you were to die, sire."

"Nothing would happen to you, Merlin. Nobody would blame you."

"I didn't mean it like that...what am I to do if you were to be hurt or lost, Arthur?"

"What did you do before you became my servant? You would be Gaius's assistant."

"I can only feel fulfilled if I am serving you."

"So is that the reason why you're my best friend? Because you feel fulfilled?" Arthur couldn't understand from where his anger was coming. He looked at his servant, who was trying to find the right thing to say. Merlin hung his head in front of Arthur.

"Right," Arthur said, "You know what...I take back everything I said to you. You are no friend of mine. Now let me end this deer's suffering and you can start saddling our horses. I don't want to hear another word from you today. I can't believe after all I said to you and after all the effort to make you feel better, that you would tell me you would be lost not because you would miss your friend but because you wouldn't know what to do."

"Arthur, I-"

"Leave me, Merlin. Leave me in peace."

"As you wish, sire." Merlin bowed down before Arthur, and turned around, trying to blink away the tears. He walked to the horses and started preparing them for the journey home. They hadn't even had the chance to eat the bread he had brought from the kitchens. Now there was no use. He had lost Arthur's trust, and every ounce of friendship he had thought to have achieved with the young prince. If he didn't have Arthur's friendship, he really didn't know what to do with himself. Although Merlin hated to admit it, he had become fond of the prince – he'd never known a friend like him, not even Will. With Arthur, things were different – life had a spark to it. But now, it was all useless, and it was all his fault. He had brought this upon himself with his big blabbering mouth. He punched the saddle on his horse, and let his tears fall freely. He hated himself for what he had done – the last thing he had wanted was to lose Arthur, and yet here he was, estranged from his master. Merlin heard the prince's familiar footsteps approaching, so he wiped his eyes and climbed onto his horse. Arthur climbed onto the brown mare without a word, not even sparing a glance towards Merlin. They rode through the forest in an awkwardly heavy silence.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin said as soon as they neared Camelot, "You will not have to suffer my presence any longer."

"You are not leaving my service."

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, "I shouldn't have said those words to you. It wasn't what I meant. You are right and I'm a poor excuse for a servant and a friend."

"Merlin..."

"Sire, pretend you know nothing of what happened. I don't want you to be implicated. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Implicated? In what?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to rid you of your useless and idiotic servant. I'm handing myself to Uther," Merlin replied, looking at the flabbergasted Arthur one more time before trotting off at an incredibly high speed towards Camelot and his doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sat on his horse staring at his disappearing manservant. His heart was hammering inside his head. No, _No, no, no, no! _He couldn't lose Merlin – anyone but Merlin. He bent down low and pulled on the brown mare's reins, making her trot at the speed of light. He soon caught up with the young sorcerer, and made the mare circle around him until Merlin's black horse stopped in its tracks. Arthur blocked his way, but Merlin – whose eyes were filled with angry and frustrated tears – jumped off his horse and ran off.

The servant hadn't thought this through however, as Arthur had been training in combat and all forms of physical strength, endurance and stamina since birth. He soon caught up with Merlin and pushed him, pinning him down to the floor beneath him. He turned the sorcerer around still holding him in place and looked at him angrily. Merlin's face was covered with angry tears.

"Merlin, you bloody idiot!"

"What?"

"Don't you ever even _dare_ do that again."

"Do what?"

"Threaten to tell my father...are you a fool? Do you really want to die?"

"What's the use, Arthur? Without our friendship I have nothing in this world."

"Who said we didn't have a friendship?"

"You did."

"Well, I was angry, Merlin...I felt like I was just an excuse...something for you to get by on."

"But you are, Arthur!" Merlin blabbed out, "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. It's just...I live to serve you, Arthur – but that doesn't mean I live for the job. I live for my master; to make sure you are alright, and to protect you. You are the future king of Camelot. But most importantly you are my best friend. And I would go crazy if something were to happen to you."

"And how do you think _I _would feel if I were to be forced to watch you burn at the stake?" A tear fell silently from Arthur's eyes onto Merlin's lips. Merlin looked straight into his master's eyes. Arthur sat up and pulled Merlin into a seated position on the grass. He then punched him straight in the arm before wrapping his arms around the young sorcerer, "I would die if you were to die Merlin."

Arthur had surprised himself. He hadn't even known he felt so strongly about his servant. Now, with Merlin encased in his arms, Arthur's heart was beating faster than his horse had been racing a few minutes before. He couldn't understand why he had been so scared for Merlin's life. Sure, they were friends – best friends. But this was something different. Why in God's name had Arthur felt like _he_ was about to die?

"Arthur?"

"Yeah?" Arthur asked as he broke apart from his friend.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. Just never put yourself in danger like that."

"I never knew you cared so much."

"Neither did I," Arthur replied.

They got back on their horses and rode slowly to Camelot. "I need you in my chambers to help me with something in a few minutes. Ok?"

"Yes, sire."

Merlin bowed down to his master and went back to the chambers he shared with Gaius.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. I promise you."

Gaius looked at him sceptically, but Merlin grinned and washed his face before going straight up to Arthur's chambers. The prince was at his desk, frowning at some documents. Merlin bowed down and waited for the orders. Arthur looked up and motioned for Merlin to walk to the desk. The servant did as he was told.

"I need you to help me with my speech."

"What speech?"

"I'm being crowned prince tomorrow, Merlin. My father told me last night. I was meant to tell you on our hunting trip if things hadn't turned out the way they had. But no worries. Now, you're here and you know. So please, help me!"

"Sure."

Merlin took the speech that Arthur had started to write, and began reading.

_People of Camelot, _

_I, Prince Arthur, promise that I will lead you in the same way that my father has. I promise to continue to look after you, to protect you from evil, and to provide you with resources. I swear on my crown and on my family crest, that I will always put the people of Camelot first and foremost. _

"No," Merlin said. He took a new piece of paper and a quill and started writing.

_People of Camelot, _

_I am now your prince. I promise you, here and today, that I will protect you and serve you as your king and friend, and that I will put the wellbeing and happiness of my people before any title or monetary value. I swear to uphold the laws of Camelot, but to be just and merciful in the execution of the law. I do not wish to take up more of your time, but I will give you this – a promise, that execution will not be the primary punishment. Everyone deserves a fair and just trial, and I will make sure that no innocent man is hanged, burned or guillotined. I will strive hard to meet the needs of each and every person – the courtier and the blacksmith. I am Arthur, and I will be the king that shall bring peace. There will be no more war and no more fear when I am king. But until then, I leave you in the safe hands of my father. _

"This is brilliant," Arthur said, as he read what Merlin had just written, "Are you sure you're just a servant?"

"Well..."

"Oh, right...you're well-read because of your..."

"No," Merlin replied, "I was born like this..."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Can you fetch me some water? I need a bath," Arthur said. Merlin nodded and went out to get some water. Suddenly, he felt his temperature rising – he was burning up. Sweat beads were lining his forehead. He wiped away the sweat and took the jug of water up the stairs to Arthur's room. Merlin was finding it incredibly difficult to walk and to carry the jug. He made it into Arthur's room just in time, but a sudden aching pain hit his head like a hammer. The jug fell from his hands and he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Merlin, you clumsy idiot!" Arthur said. He turned around, expecting to find a blushing servant who had clumsily dropped the jug of water, but his face turned white when he saw Merlin lying almost lifeless on the floor. He rushed over to his servant and knelt down.

"Merlin, Merlin!" He tried to slap him into consciousness, but Merlin was completely knocked out. A state of panic filled Arthur. What was happening to Merlin? His stomach was filled with dread. He felt panicked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wake up you fool!" he screamed, slapping Merlin in the face. Merlin's eyes fluttered open. He looked into Arthur's panicked face.

"Hey, dollophead," Merlin said, smiling.

"What happened to you?"

"Sudden headache and temperature," Merlin moaned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine with a little rest," Merlin lied. Arthur pulled him to his feet and helped him to walk towards the door, but Merlin's legs gave in and he fell down to the floor.

"You need to be in bed," Arthur said.

"No, sire, it's alright," Merlin replied, "I'll get you your water."

"Shut up." Arthur picked Merlin up into his arms, causing the young sorcerer to blush and carried him to his own bed. He lay him down on the beautiful sheets, and Merlin's body seemed to relax into the comfort.

"It's hot..."Merlin moaned, closing his eyes. Arthur lifted his servant's head and removed the red neckerchief from around it.

"My jacket," Merlin said. He attempted sitting up, but fell right back down, so Arthur held him up in a seated position and slipped off his jacket, folding it on the bed. He pressed the back of his hand to Merlin's forehead and drew it back immediately. Merlin's temperature was unbelievable, and Arthur's hand felt like it had been scalded. Arthur proceeded to remove Merlin's shirt immediately.

"What are you doing?" Merlin muttered.

"You're burning up, Merlin. I'll get you some water and Gaius!"

"No!" Merlin said in his half-delirious sleep. He grabbed the prince's wrist, "Stay with me."

"I'll be back."

Merlin opened his eyes slightly to look into the prince's face and shook his head.

"I'm dying Arthur."

"You're not dying," Arthur replied, a sob erupting from within him, "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it."

"Please don't leave me."

"I'll get the guards to bring Gaius. I'll only be a second, I promise."

Merlin nodded. Arthur went to the door and made one of the guards fetch Gaius and some cold water as soon as possible. He closed the door and returned to his bedside to tend to Merlin, but when he arrived, Merlin was completely unconscious.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Arthur said as he buried his face into his servant's chest before bursting into a fresh set of hopeless tears.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gaius walked into the prince's chambers, he was surprised to find Arthur sobbing with his head buried in Merlin's chest. The old physician's heart sank. Arthur would never cry for Merlin – not unless the servant was dead. He walked over to them slowly and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Sire, what happened?"

"Gaius, thank God! Please check if Merlin is alright. He is still breathing, although barely."

"What happened?"

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed to give Gaius enough space to work and said, "He suddenly got a splitting headache and a fever and he collapsed. He came to but he fell unconscious again. Gaius, please do all that you can for him – I don't care if you have to spend all your time tending to Merlin. He has to recover."

"Sire, you know I love Merlin like a son. I will do my best for him, but there are other people in the town who are sick or injured, and I must attend to their needs as well – it is my duty to Camelot as well as to your father."

"Right now, Gaius, I don't give a _damn_ about Camelot or my father. Right now, _this_ is important. Gaius, I beg you, I can't lose the only honest and true friend that I have. Without Merlin's guidance, I would be nowhere. He is frank with me, and he is not afraid to criticise me. But he encourages me. Do you know, I was such a prat before he came along? I've changed so much, Gaius...even if I do make some mistakes sometimes. Merlin has changed me."

"I know you need him, Arthur," Gaius said, as he looked beneath Merlin's eyelids and up his nose, "And I will do my best to bring him back so that he may yet again be of use to you, sire."

"As long as you bring him back, Gaius, I don't give a damn whether he can serve me anymore or not. I just need my friend back."

"You care for him."

"Of course I care for him."

Gaius smiled at the young prince. Arthur was so different from his father, sometimes Gaius wondered how that could even be possible what with Arthur having been raised solely by Uther. The old physician was perplexed. He could find no possible reason for Merlin's sickness – there was no cause. He had eaten the same food as Gaius, and nothing had happened to the old man. And apart from that, there seemed to be no other malady.

"There seems to be no cause, sire."

"Could it be exhaustion? We had a bit of a fight before we came back from the hunt."

"I don't believe exhaustion could cause him to be like this," Gaius replied, "Did he...seem strange in any way?"

"Do you mean magic?" Arthur whispered, "I know, Gaius."

"Oh."

"He used some, but it was not much. I assure you. He only stopped an arrow from hitting him and that was all."

"Not enough to hurt him in this way then..."

"What is it, Gaius? Why do you have that look on your face?" Arthur had already started to panic, his heart beating loudly in his chest. _No_. "Please tell me there is a cure. There _must_ be a cure!"

"There is no cure for a disease without a cause, sire. The only thing I can think of right now is magic. Perhaps Merlin has been cursed by an enchantress."

"That witch, Morgause...she was the one who shot the arrow – meaning to hurt me – and Merlin took my place and stopped her. She must have put the curse on him! I must find her and kill her. If she dies, her curse will die with her."

"Perhaps it could be Morgause," Gaius replied, "But don't be so sure. There are many people who possess magic, Arthur. The best thing we can do for Merlin right now is to make him as comfortable as possible and to keep him happy. The pain will strike again, no doubt, as will the fever. His temperature is going back down. He might be able to come out of bed tomorrow, but he needs plenty of rest nonetheless. Shall I take him to his chambers?"

"No," Arthur said, "Leave him here. I will take care of him. This is more comfortable anyway, and I need to make sure that he gets better. Don't worry, Gaius, I will do my best."

"I trust you and your respect for Merlin, sire. I will come see him in the morning. If anything happens until then, please come and call me in my chambers."

"I will, Gaius, I promise."

The old physician left the young prince's room and went down to his chambers, worrying about Merlin, but knowing that he would be in good hands. He hurried to his books of magic, looking for an answer, but although he spent most of the night reading, he found nothing useful – there was no description of Merlin's malady.

Arthur shuffled closer to his servant, and looked into the young sorcerer's face. He pressed his hand to Merlin's brow; his fever was finally subsiding. Arthur rinsed and wrung a piece of cloth in cold water and then dabbed Merlin's forehead with it. When he put it back into the basin, he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on his thighs, looking at his only friend. Merlin's face twitched and his hand flew away from his body to cover Arthur's delicate fingers. A buzz of excitement flitted through Arthur's stomach. He took hold of Merlin's fingers and gripped them tightly.

"Oh Merlin! You're coming back to us, to _me_!" he said.

The young sorcerer smiled; one of his wonderfully large grins, and then opened his eyes and looked at the prince, surprised to see tears in the young monarch's eyes.

"Why were you crying?" Merlin asked.

"You were out, Merlin. I thought you were going to die."

"Don't worry about me, sire. You have so many more important things to do right now! It's your special day tomorrow."

"It can't be special if you're not there. What does it mean to have a party without friends?"

"Guinevere will be there, and the Lady Morgana. You will have friends all around you. And don't forget your knights. Everyone will be there to support you."

"But they are not you, Merlin. I only want _you_ to be there...how can I be sure of myself if you're not there grinning at me like the bumbling idiot that you are?"

"Be sure of yourself. I believe in you, I promise."

"And don't ask me not to worry about you. Merlin, who am I to worry about if not you?"

"Yourself," Merlin replied, although he couldn't deny the horde of unexpected butterflies that took over his entire being the moment Arthur's words escaped his beautiful lips.

"Are you hungry? Shall I get you some dinner?"

"Thank you. But I'm really not hungry at all. Perhaps I should go down to my chambers; walk around for a bit."

"You have to stay in bed. And you're not going anywhere. You're staying here, under my watch and my protection in this comfortable bed."

"And where will _you_ stay?"

"It fits two, Merlin. I can sleep on the other side."

"Oh...I didn't think about that."

"Obviously." The prince smiled cockily at his servant, for a second believing that things were going back to normal. Merlin coughed then, and felt a rising pain in his chest. He clutched the point where the pain had violently battered, and his face scrunched up into an expression of pure torture and agony. Arthur's smile faltered. He took Merlin's hand in his.

"What's wrong, Merlin?"

"My heart," Merlin replied, "It...hurts..."

"Let me get Gaius!"

"No. There is nothing he can give me, Arthur. Trust me on this one. I know."

"Why won't you at least _try _to get better?" Arthur asked angrily, "First your threat to hand yourself over to my father, and now your refusal to take anything Gaius might give you! Do you wish to kill yourself?"

"I don't wish for my life to end, Arthur. I'm not sad; I'm happy being your servant and I would give anything to serve you for many years to come. But there is nothing Gaius, or anybody else, can do for me."

"I will find Morgause, and I will kill her for this."

"This is not Morgause's doing, Arthur."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know!"

"Then will you please tell me what has happened to you? Merlin, I'm desperate here."

"I..."

"Merlin!"

"I went to the Isle of the Blessed!" Merlin blabbed out before covering his mouth with both of his hands.

"What for?!"

"Nothing."

"Merlin, tell me."

"If I tell you, you have to promise me – to swear – on our friendship, on your kingdom, and on everything you hold dear, that you will not leave my sight until I die. That you will remain in the palace at all times. That you will not even go near to the Isle of the Blessed."

"I swear. I promise. I swear on all that I hold dear – on our friendship, on your life, on my mother's grave."

"Fine."

"Tell me, Merlin!"

"I...I looked into a crystal...down below, in the dragon's cave. And it showed me the future. Morgause was meant to hit you with that arrow, and you were to be mortally wounded."

"And you stopped her, and I am truly indebted to you for that, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"What happened, Merlin?"

"I went to the Isle of the Blessed. And there was a priestess there and I asked her for a favour. I asked her for your life. So that your death would be prevented for many years to come."

"And?"

Merlin's voice had broken down into a set of hopeless sobs now. Arthur took the young sorcerer's hand and pressed it between his fingers. He instinctively lifted his other hand to Merlin's face and gently wiped away the tears from his blushing cheeks.

"In order to preserve a life that was meant to be taken, you must offer another willingly. So I offered mine. I truly am dying, Arthur. And there's nothing that can save me now."

"How could you be so stupid?!" Arthur asked, frustrated tears jumping from his eyes. He stood up and paced to and fro next to the bed. "What were you thinking, Merlin?"

"I told you I would do anything in my power to protect you. And that is what I had to do."

"It was that night, wasn't it? Last night...when you came to my chambers and started speaking as if we were saying goodbye."

"I thought she would kill me there and then. I had to say goodbye to you, Arthur. I needed to see you for one last time."

"So you went and brought an incurable disease upon yourself."

"I did this for you! You shouldn't be angry with me!" Merlin was scared. He was already regretting having told the truth to Arthur. The last thing he wanted was for the prince to be angry with him during the last moments of his life. All he wanted was to spend the last few hours with his one and only friend; his best friend.

"I am not angry with you. But how can I get by without you?"

"You were doing just fine before I came to Camelot."

"No, Merlin. I was a prat."

"You're still a prat."

"I'm looking after you, clot pole!"

"That's _my_ phrase."

"What were the priestess's words exactly?"

"That I would die a slow and painful death by a disease that can only be caused by magic."

"A slow and painful death? Merlin, how could you accept that?"

"I didn't know what my death would be like before I drank from the cup of life and death. But I would have accepted nonetheless. Anything for you, Arthur."

Arthur sat back down on the edge of the bed and took Merlin's hand in his. He found himself caressing the young sorcerer's fingers. They were so soft and gentle, even though Merlin spent most of his days doing chores for the prince in the stables or the armoury. Arthur's eyes shot up into Merlin's and blue met blue. Merlin smiled softly at Arthur, and Arthur smiled back.

"I will do everything I can to keep you here with me as long as possible, Merlin, and to make you feel comfortable and happy."

"I would ask you to put me out of my misery and pain, to just kill me Arthur, but I would rather suffer and spend more time with you."

"I will not see you suffer," Arthur said, "I will make you better – even if there is no cure."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin replied, "For trying. And I'm sorry if you fail – I know there is nothing that can save me from my fate. But I am glad to know that you are trying."

"Let's both get some sleep now."

Arthur let go of Merlin's hand and proceeded with removing his clothing. Merlin watched the prince as he took off his jacket and his shirt. His eyes moved over Arthur's toned body, and for a second, his heart skipped a beat, and Merlin looked away blushingly. Arthur asked Merlin to roll over to the other side, and pulled back the covers. He told Merlin he could go back to his original place, and when Merlin lay as he had lain a few seconds before, Arthur covered him with the silk sheets, making sure to tuck him in properly.

"Good night, Merlin," Arthur said, "Sleep well." He caressed his friend forehead, brushing away the thick black bangs, and smiled at him before proceeding to go to the other side of the bed.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"If I die during the night...I want you to know – I have never cared for a friend the way I've cared for you."

"Neither have I, Merlin. But I will not lose you tonight. You will make it."

"I'm scared, Arthur. I think I'm going to die. Will you hold my hand? Please?"

"Of course I will." Merlin turned around to face Arthur, and the young prince took his hand. "But you will not die tonight. I promise you."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur's sky blue eyes fluttered open at the break of dawn. There was no need for a wake-up call. This was Arthur's special day; he was to be crowned prince. And everything was ready - the speech was written, and it was easy to remember, his clothes were already on the chair, and the sun was streaming through the window and right onto his toned body. He yawned sleepily and looked to his side. Merlin was curled up into a ball, his head buried in the prince's chest and his hand still clutching Arthur's. A soft smile caressed Arthur's lips, surprising him. He frowned at himself, but his hands took over his mind and went through the young sorcerer's black hair. Arthur played around with one of the strands. It felt like silk between Arthur's princely fingers. Merlin was so beautiful. Arthur scowled at the thought – was he becoming over-sensitive to his servant? His eyes went down to Merlin's face, and he immediately regretted his scowl at the over-sensitivity and feelings. Merlin looked like a peaceful angel.

"Merlin?" There was no reply. The boy wasn't moving at all; it was like he was frozen to the spot. Arthur pressed his hand to the servant's forehead, but it was deathly cold. All forms of heat and calmness left Arthur's body.

"Merlin, Merlin! Merlin!" He shook the young sorcerer vigorously, his heart beating loudly in his chest and in his head and in all of his other body parts. No. He could not have died during the night. _I should have stayed awake to look after him_.

"What do you want? I was fast asleep..." Merlin groaned.

"You bloody fool! Don't scare me like that again. I thought you were dead!" Arthur said, pushing Merlin away in anger. Merlin's blue eyes popped open and met Arthur's.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"I know, Merlin. I'm sorry I shouted at you," Arthur replied, moving back towards the sorcerer, "Are you feeling cold?"

"Yes, sire."

"Don't sire me..."

"I'm feeling cold, Arthur."

"You're freezing." Arthur put his warm arms around Merlin, trying to warm him up. He caressed the young sorcerer's back.

"Let me get you some clothes and something warm to drink. In fact, let me get you a nice warm bath."

"Arthur...sire...you can't!"

"Why not?"

"I...I'm just a servant."

"You're _my_ servant. And I shall do as I please. Now cuddle up." Arthur got out of bed, making sure to cover Merlin properly, and then put on his shirt and hurried down to the kitchens. He got some bread with butter and a nice hot drink for Merlin. He carried them on a tray, and in his other hand he carried a large pot of hot water. Arthur arrived in his room in less than fifteen minutes. He filled the tub with the hot water.

"Merlin? Your bath is ready." The young sorcerer climbed out of bed and got to his feet, but his knees almost gave in, and he had to hold on to the bed frame for support.

"I'll bring you to the bath," Arthur said. He walked over to his servant and picked him up in his arms. Both of the young boys blushed at the sudden close contact, but neither one of them said a single word. Arthur carried Merlin to the bath and sat him down on the floor. "Do you need help with your clothes?"

"Um...please?"

"Sure." Merlin was quietly blushing, turning a darker shade of red with every second that passed. Arthur lifted him to his feet and undid the laces on the servant's trousers. "Merlin...it's alright. I'm happy to help you with anything you need."

"I've become so useless. I can't even stand on my own." A few tears slithered down Merlin's ashen face. Arthur held the boy upright with one strong hand and used the other one to wipe away his tears.

"You will never be useless, Merlin. If it weren't for you, I would be dead right now. And besides, you're good company."

"Not like this," Merlin replied, "I'm a burden."

"You're not a burden. If you were, I would have made Gaius take care of you, instead of doing it myself. I want to help you, Merlin. I promise you – there is nothing I want more than to help you get better or at least to make you feel comfortable."

"Thank you, Arthur." The prince pulled down Merlin's trousers and decided to avert his eyes from Merlin's. He helped the servant get into the bath and pulled the last part of the trousers out of his dangling feet. Arthur knelt down before the bath and lifted Merlin's feet, placing them gently into the hot water. His eyes shot up to Merlin's, who was looking at him with reverent admiration.

"You're good, Arthur. So good."

"Not as good as you, though."

"There is no other prince in the world who would do this for a servant."

"You're also my friend, Merlin. Remember that. Always." Arthur went to the tray and brought Merlin his breakfast so that he could eat it in the bath. Merlin bit into his bread with delight and smiled at his prince.

"This is delicious," he said, "Thank you."

"If you need more, I can go down and fetch you some."

"No, thank you. This is enough."

"Is the water warm enough?"

"Yes," Merlin replied. Arthur got a piece of cloth and dipped it into the hot water before dabbing Merlin's shoulders with it. The water trickled slowly down Merlin's moon-white shoulder, making Arthur's heart instinctively throb. The prince had an urge to press his lips to the sorcerer's shoulder, but he shook the thought out of his head and focused instead on scrubbing Merlin's skin.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you bathe. Should I stop? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Merlin managed to say between racing heartbeats, "I-i-it's fine."

"Good."

Without a sound or warning, the door to Arthur's room burst open, shocking both boys. Uther walked in with a smile on his face, but his smile faltered when he saw Merlin in Arthur's bath, and Arthur holding the cloth in his hand.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Uther asked furiously.

"Merlin is dying, father. I'm caring for him."

"Caring for him? Are you out of your mind? He is a _serving_ boy."

"So what? He is my friend."

"We do not befriend our servants."

"With all due respect, father, I am free to choose my own friends."

"Arthur, you are not to remain friends with this boy. And what are you doing kneeling next to him? Are you mad?"

"Of course not," Arthur replied, "He can barely move his hands. I have to help him."

"What you have to do is to start getting ready. Your coronation is in less than an hour."

"I will be in the hall in good time, I promise."

"You, boy."

Merlin looked up into Uther's face, which he had been trying to avoid for the last few minutes. His cheeks had taken up a dark shade of crimson. He didn't know what he was supposed to say or do.

"Sire?"

"You are to leave Camelot before the hour is past, and you are to take with you no belongings. You are henceforth banished from this town, and if you return it is on pain of death."

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied, bowing his head.

"Yes?!" Arthur asked furiously, standing up, "Father, I protest!"

"It is not your place to protest!"

"No. Merlin will do no such thing. Wherever I am, there has to be Merlin."

"Then you can go and be banished with him!" Uther replied.

"Fine. Let's see where you will find a new heir!"

"Arthur, you can't possibly be serious about this. You have been trained for your position all your life; you have been striving for it for many years. And you are risking losing it all for this servant? And for a servant who is _dying_ no less?"

"Yes, father. Because he is my friend. My best friend."

"Arthur, don't," Merlin whispered.

"Yes, Arthur, don't," Uther said between gritted teeth, "Do not test my waters, son. If I decree you banished, you will lose all that you are entitled to."

"Let Merlin stay. Let me care for him."

"No. You must learn to respect the differences in office. If you protest once more, the servant shall be hanged."

"Then let me do the hard work for you," Arthur replied, glaring at his father, "I forfeit my estate, my right to the throne of Camelot, and all of my entitlements. I rescind the name of Pendragon and all blood-right to the throne. I will leave Camelot within the hour, accompanied by Merlin as my friend and not my servant. And I rescind my status as your son."

"Arthur!" Uther shouted, his face a bright shade of angry red.

"I will not change my mind. I am resolute on this. Unless you're willing to let Merlin stay and be cared for."

"Never."

"Goodbye then," Arthur replied, hiding the tears in his eyes, "You have a party to cancel."

"You're despicably disappointing," his father said, before turning around and leaving the room. Arthur knelt to the floor and sobbed into his hands.

"Why did you do that?" Merlin asked, "Camelot is everything to you. And I'm dying anyway. Might as well have let me be banished. I'm going to die in a matter of hours or days at most."

"No, Merlin," Arthur replied, "I will not stand here and tolerate such treatment. That is not what a prince should do. That is not what a _friend_ should do. I am going to accompany you and to care for you until your dying hour. Let me help you out of the bath." He gave his arms to Merlin and then lifted him out of the hot water. Arthur helped Merlin dry himself with a warm towel, and then handed him some of his own clothes. They looked quite big on Merlin, but Arthur made them fit with the help of a belt. Besides, the huge jackets would help keep Merlin warm. Arthur found Merlin's neckerchief beneath the bed and handed it to the sorcerer.

Arthur changed his outfit into something more comfortable and warmer.

"We are to take no belongings with us," Merlin said.

"It's alright," Arthur replied, "I will steal some bread from the kitchens for you. And I'll get something for the pain from Gaius. Stay here and lock the doors. Please, Merlin."

"I will."

"Do not let _anyone_ in. Not even Morgana or Gwen. Nobody."

Merlin nodded. Arthur left the room, making sure to listen for the clicking sound of the turning key and then ran downstairs to the kitchens before anyone could spot him. He snuck inside. The cooks were all assembled in the great hall where Uther was currently making up some story about why the coronation had to be cancelled. Arthur grabbed whatever pieces of bread he could find as well as a few apples, and wrapped them in a basket before hurrying out of the kitchens. He took everything back up to his room, thanking God for the deserted corridors. When Arthur opened the door, the room was empty. He glared._ Merlin._ But he knew the servant couldn't have gone far. He had barely been able to stand before. Arthur headed in the opposite direction from which he had come, and soon enough found Merlin holding himself up against a wall, trying to move to the stairwell. The prince sprinted and grabbed Merlin in his arms, forcing him to his chambers.

"Arthur!"

"Don't you ever dare try to run away from me again."

"It's better if I go alone. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't. And I don't want you to be alone. You need someone right now, Merlin. And I'm going to be there for you all the way. I promise." Arthur shoved the bread and apples into a large bag he sometimes took with him on quests and hunting trips, and squeezed a blanket in for Merlin, as well as his water bottle.

"We have to sneak out now. They can't catch us with these things." Arthur wore the bag on his shoulder and lifted Merlin into his arms. He rushed out of the palace; everyone was still in the main hall. They found themselves in Gaius's chambers. The old physician had not yet returned.

"Let's wait for him here," Arthur said.

"It's too dangerous. Let's just go."

"No. You need some medicine. Is there something you want to bring with you while you're here?"

"I have a book of magic."

"What if they catch us with it? It's better if we leave it behind, don't you think?"

"You're right, Arthur."

The door opened, revealing Gaius, who started back the moment he saw the two boys. He closed the door quickly and smiled at them.

"Arthur, sire, you have done a noble deed. But you must hurry. Your father is intent on executing Merlin so that you can be crowned prince without delay. He told the servants the ceremony is to be held tonight instead of in an hour."

"Give us something to help his pain, Gaius," Arthur pleaded.

"Here," Gaius said, handing Merlin a box, "There are ten vials in here. Drink one every time you feel pain. I prepared them for you last night."

"Will they heal him?" Arthur asked.

"Sire..."

"I know," Arthur replied, "Thank you for the medicine though."

"Now hurry!" Gaius said, stealing a quick hug from Merlin. Arthur carried his servant to the stables, strapping him to the saddle of his horse before climbing in front of him and galloping out of the stables and out of Camelot, past the guards who tried to stop them and past the gate they were trying to close down, in an attempt to bar Merlin and Arthur from leaving Camelot. Arthur bent down, making the horse go faster and faster until they reached a clearing deep into the woods, in the valley of the Fallen Kings.

"There must be a place to stay here," Arthur said.

"I know there is. There are many caves," Merlin replied. Arthur tied the horse to a tree right by the river, which was hidden by a large canopy of high trees. Nobody would find them here. He took Merlin in his arms and carried him into one of the caves.

"There is no light." Arthur said.

"Bring me some wood," Merlin replied. Arthur set Merlin down on the stone floor and left the bag with him. He hurried to the valley and picked up as many twigs and logs as he could find. Rushing back to the cave, he handed them to Merlin, who placed them on the floor before him.

_Yflammeh_, Merlin said. The logs burst into a large golden flame, illuminating the interior of the cave.

"Wow," Arthur replied. He sat down next to Merlin.

"When I die, you will be all alone."

Arthur shook his head. He opened the bag and got out the blanket, putting it around Merlin's arms.

"You will always be with me, Merlin," Arthur replied, "And every minute I spend with you is worth a lifetime of loneliness. I have never known a friend like you. What is a life in Camelot worth if I am surrounded by bootlickers and dishonest people?"

"What about your family? Your father, Morgana."

"If my father cared enough, he wouldn't have objected to me caring for my only friend. And Morgana has her own problems to worry about. I am much happier here with you, Merlin."

"Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." The prince's heart started to flutter in his chest. His hand shot out and grabbed Merlin's, intertwining their fingers. The sorcerer looked up into the prince's eyes.

"I..."

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I..." Merlin managed to repeat before fainting before the prince's terrified eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur rushed to Merlin's side and lay him down comfortably on the blanket. He went out to the river with the water pouch and filled it for Merlin. When he got back into the cave, he ripped a piece of his shirt sleeve off and wet it before dabbing Merlin's forehead with it. While Merlin slept, Arthur snuck out of the cave and went to the mare. She still had the bow and arrows from the previous day attached to the saddle. Arthur armed himself and searched for any suitable animal he could cook to nourish Merlin. There was a deer at some point, but Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn't like it if he killed the deer, so Arthur waited until a couple of rabbits hopped into view. He aimed an arrow at one of them and hit it spot on. The other one bolted, but Arthur had no need of it – after all, why should he kill unnecessarily? He skinned the rabbit with his hunting knife before going back to the cave, knowing it would have put Merlin off if he had seen him do the deed.

When Arthur returned to the cave, Merlin was still fast asleep. Arthur used some of the extra twigs so that he could roast the rabbit comfortably on the fire that Merlin had created with his magic. While the rabbit cooked, Arthur found himself staring at Merlin. The boy truly had beautiful features, with bright cheeks even though his complexion had turned to ash, and those striking cheekbones. Arthur blushed at his thoughts – all he wanted was to caress Merlin's face.

_It's probably because he is so close to death_. The light from the fire created shadows all around Merlin, making his complexion seem healthier than it really was. This saddened Arthur – the truth hurt. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it if Merlin were to die. He couldn't imagine the young sorcerer with still unfocused eyes.

As if on cue, Merlin's eyes opened slowly. He turned his head to look at Arthur and smiled at his master. Merlin knew that this would be the last night he would ever see Arthur. His heart sank in his chest. His master had done so much for him; he had given up so much. And what for? For one day and one evening in each other's company?

"Smells good," Merlin said, grinning at Arthur. _I must not show him that I'm sad._

"I went out hunting while you were sleeping. Caught you a nice rabbit."

"Wow, thank you," Merlin replied, smiling at the prince. Arthur's eyes met his. _He is so damn handsome. I look like a piece of sack cloth next to him. But he's the prince; of course he is handsome._ A wave of pain hit Merlin's head, and he instinctively winced.

"Do you want me to give you one of Gaius's vials?"

"Yes, please," Merlin replied. He watched the prince as he handled the vials with care, picking the first one and reading the instructions Gaius had written for them. Merlin was still finding it difficult to believe or to begin understanding why Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot had given up everything for him. He watched as Arthur warmed up the mixture, counting the seconds softly and muttering, his lips pressing to each other softly. When it was done, Arthur shook the vial and moved towards Merlin. He lifted the young sorcerer's head and gave him the mixture. It tasted horrible, but the moment he swallowed it, some of the pain subsided.

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin said.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No. I mean, for everything. For giving up your life for me."

"Isn't that what _you_ did for _me_? I owe you just as much and more. You lost your life for me. All I lost was a comfortable chamber, money and a title."

"Still. I'm nothing."

"You're everything," Arthur blabbed out without even anticipating himself. His eyes were stuck on Merlin's. Both of them had turned a deep shade of crimson, and there was a slightly awkward silence. Arthur turned around and tended to the rabbit. Merlin thought about what Arthur had just said to him. _Everything_. How could he be everything to this man? It was impossible. _But clearly it's not; he just said it..._

Arthur realised that the rabbit had finished cooking, so he took it off the fire and cut it into small pieces, placing it on the cloth he had cut from his shirt. It had now dried, so it would help keep the food warm anyway. He handed it to Merlin, so that the sorcerer could eat. They sat next to each other.

"This is delicious," Merlin said between bites, "I swear, if you weren't royalty, you would have been a cook."

"Thank you, Merlin."

They ate the whole rabbit, and Arthur made sure that Merlin had had his fill before he ate the last piece of meat left. The sorcerer needed more nourishment than Arthur.

"Are you tired?" Merlin asked after they had eaten.

"No. Are you?"

"No. Can we talk, Arthur?"

"Sure, Merlin. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I just want to spend some time with you."

"Then go ahead," Arthur said, "You start."

"Hmm...what shall we talk about?"

"Tell me about your life in Ealdor. What was it like?"

"Oh...well, it was always just my mother and I. My father was...Balinor."

"What?!"

"I never knew until we had to seek him. That's when Gaius told me who Balinor was."

"That is why you cried."

"Yes."

"So you're..."

"I'm a dragon lord."

"Wow."

"Yeah. My mother was great with me though. We never talked about my father. But she took such great care of me, Arthur. I had a friend there."

"Will, right?"

"Yes."

"Was he your best friend?"

"He was."

"Oh."

"It wasn't like this with him, Arthur. Nobody could ever replace _you_. You know that, right? I left Ealdor _and_ my friendship with Will because my mother was afraid my magic would get me into trouble. But I would have never left you, even though I was right beneath Uther's nose."

"I know," Arthur replied, "Do you miss her? Your mother."

"Yes," Merlin said.

"Why didn't you write to her? About your illness?"

"I would rather not hurt her like this. I would rather have her believe that I'm safe and well."

"She will find out, Merlin, although hopefully you will be here for a long time."

"Sure."

"Merlin, if you knew something was wrong with you, you would tell me, right?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

Merlin was silent then. What was he meant to say to Arthur? Was he meant to lie to him or to tell him the truth and potentially worry him? But Arthur wasn't stupid; he could tell that Merlin was hiding something from him.

"Merlin!"

"Arthur?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

Merlin said nothing, but Arthur turned Merlin's face around so that the servant was facing him, forced to look into his eyes.

"I..." Tears had filled Merlin's eyes by now, but he knew he had to be honest with Arthur – he owed him that much – "It's over."

"What is?"

"Tonight, Arthur. Tonight I will pass. I can feel it. My life is slowly draining away from me."

"No, Merlin, you can't!" Arthur said, with frustrated tears rushing down his cheeks, "No!" He wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Merlin cried with Arthur, partially for his life, but mostly for this friendship that had just exploded from a mere spark into a giant burning flame and that he was going to lose so soon. He cried for the futility of his master's sacrifice. And he cried for the feelings inside his heart as he watched Arthur crying for him. For the first time in his life, Merlin knew exactly what it meant to be in love, and although it was not the most conventional type of love to have, Merlin knew in his heart of hearts that it was right for him. _This _was right – him and Arthur. It had always been right.

The fever hit him after a few minutes. It was already late during the night, and Merlin was sure that he only had a few hours left to live; perhaps even less.

"I'm so cold," he said.

"Come here," Arthur replied. He lay Merlin on his lap and covered him with the blanket, "Are you feeling comfortable?"

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"Shall I warm up some water for you?"

"Please." Arthur warmed up the water pouch, his hand hovering over the flame, without moving Merlin's head from his lap. When the water was warm enough, the prince lifted Merlin's head and pressed the flask to his lips. Merlin took in a few gulps of the warm liquid and then relaxed into the prince's thighs. Arthur looked down at Merlin with compassion and sadness. He couldn't believe he was so close to losing his friend. _Friend?_ Arthur's heart fluttered every time that Merlin smiled and sank every time he watched him suffer. Arthur knew that Merlin was beautiful, and had he not been dying, it would have felt like heaven to have Merlin's head in his lap. No. It was not friendship. Arthur was sure of it now; he wouldn't have left his father and his kingdom for just a friend. No. Arthur's heart started throbbing loudly in his chest as he realised exactly what it was the he had been feeling. He caressed the sorcerer's hair, and Merlin smiled softly at him, his full lips rosy in the firelight.

He gripped Arthur's fingers tightly in his.

"It's time," Merlin whispered.

"No," Arthur replied, "You can't leave me." A couple of tears fell from Arthur's eyes into Merlin's face.

"I'm so sorry," Merlin said.

"Please, Merlin, stay with me."

"I wish I could."

"Don't leave me!"

"Promise me you won't be a prat when I'm not here to watch your every move?" Merlin asked, forcing a grin to his face. That was enough to crack Arthur up; he smiled through his sobs. He could feel Merlin's life slipping through his fingers. Merlin was already seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, but he wanted to hold on to Arthur as long as he could.

"Oh Merlin!" Without knowing what had possessed him, Arthur bent down and pressed his lips to Merlin's. The moment their lips collided, the whole world seemed to have become a brighter place. Magic had swept the kingdom off its feet. At least that was the way it felt to Arthur and Merlin. It was a simple enough kiss. Their lips just collided, and pressed down, softly on one another. But in their minds, waves crashed against the shore in slow motion, all the animals of the forest stopped in their tracks to witness the magical love that had surrounded them, the trees stopped moving, the winds stopped blowing; all was silent, and it was just them – two boys, and their heartbeats, come from two different places but creating a tune that would join them as one.

"I love you," Arthur whispered, as he pulled away from his servant, friend, and one true love.

"I love you too," Merlin replied, as he opened his eyes and regained his colour and his strength.

"You're..."

"Alive," Merlin replied, "I guess the fairy tales were right. There's only one force that's strong enough to break any spell. And only one cure for a curse or an enchantment."

"The kiss of true love."


	7. Chapter 7

A bright light illuminated the entire cave, making both Arthur and Merlin cover their eyes until it was dim enough for them to look without hurting their eyes. Before them stood the priestess from the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin's heart, which was already beating faster than humanly possible, accelerated even further – this time, out of fear.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"She's...she's the priestess who saved your life," Merlin replied, sitting up from Arthur's lap.

"You mean the witch who tried to take yours?" Arthur stood up and pulled his sword out of the hilt, but Merlin stopped him.

"Arthur, no. She did only what I asked of her. Calm down."

"I almost lost you, Merlin."

"Arthur, please! Sire, I beg you!" Arthur looked down at his pleading servant, perplexed at Merlin's generosity, even after the curse that the enchantress had put upon him. He put the sword back in its hilt and crouched down to face Merlin.

"Only because you asked me to. And I'm not your master anymore, Merlin."

"You will always be my master," Merlin replied, his voice deep and clear.

"Young warlock," the priestess said. Merlin stood up to face her.

"Priestess. What is your name?"

"My name is Diana. You have escaped your fate," she replied.

"I didn't know I would be escaping my fate."

"I know that," she said, "But the debt has not been paid now. And I am sorry..."

"Diana...I..."

"It was the kiss of true love," Diana replied, "And it saved you from your horrible fate. But the deal is still on."

"What are you asking?"

"A life for a life."

"Diana, please...I have just found Arthur...I have just found this love that saved me."

"Merlin, it is not my pleasure to part you from the one who has sacrificed the most for you and the one for whom you have sacrificed the most. I am bound by duty to obey the laws of magic, here and in the Other World."

"May I at least have one more night? I need to say goodbye."

"Merlin!" Arthur said.

Merlin looked back at Arthur, with tears in his eyes.

"One night," Diana replied. She stretched out her hand and Merlin reached for it.

"Merlin, no!" Arthur shouted, but Merlin took the sorceress's hand in his and the deal was struck. He could feel the bond that had just formed between them – it was a contract now and there was no escaping it this time.

"Forgive me, Merlin..."

"It's not your fault," he replied.

"You are an honourable man." She smiled sadly at him before moving back into the darkness and disappearing from the cave. Merlin turned around to face an extremely angry Arthur. His blue eyes seemed to be on fire, and his cheeks were a flaming red, his nostrils flared.

"How could you?" Arthur asked. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe, after all that he had done for Merlin, that the young sorcerer was going to leave him on his own. He had the heart to slap him or to beat him senseless, but he couldn't – just looking into those wonderful bright blue eyes of his friend, or lover, Arthur's knees turned to pure jelly.

"Arthur, I still have to pay for changing the course of the future. I robbed them of a soul – of _your_ soul. And I must pay them back with mine."

"Why do we have to be apart?" Arthur asked.

"Because life is cruel. The world is not a wonderful place, Arthur. It is full of hardships. But just think of this. When I am dead, you can go back to Camelot and tell your father that you have seen sense. Tell him that you left me in the Valley of the Fallen Kings to fend for myself and that you felt duty bound to take care of your kingdom. You can be prince again. You are the once and future king. It is your destiny."

"_You _are my destiny, Merlin!" Arthur shouted, falling to his knees before the sorcerer. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed his heart and soul out into his skin. Merlin crouched down in front of Arthur and held his shoulders.

"Arthur..."

"Leave me!"

"No. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Arthur. And I only have one night left to spend."

"I don't want to see you. You gave her your life and our future without a second's thought."

"Yes," Merlin replied, "Because I could never consider letting anyone take your life instead of mine. It was an easy choice for me to make."

"But you never even cared to ask what I wanted. I don't want to live if I don't have you to live with. What will my life be like without you?"

"The same as it was before. Go home to your father."

"Perhaps I should!" Arthur said, standing to his feet and glaring at the sorcerer, "I gave up everything for you. _Everything_. And you went and threw it all away. I should have let him have you hanged!"

Merlin's blue eyes shattered right before Arthur's face. It felt like the world had collapsed for Merlin. _Arthur wishes I was already dead_. His eyes filled up with tears and his face reddened. Arthur looked into his former servant's face, his heart already filling up with the guilt and regret of what he had just blurted out.

"Merlin..."

"It's alright," Merlin replied, shaking his head.

"No, Merlin-"

But Merlin lifted up a hand to stop him and said, "I will leave you now."

"Merlin, no!"

But the sorcerer was already on his way out of the cave and into the forest. Arthur chased after him, but Merlin was nowhere in sight. The disowned prince's heart started beating ferociously in his chest. Why had he been so rash? What if something were to happen to Merlin? Arthur knew he would never forgive himself if they parted on this note. He had been stupid. He should have appreciated every last moment he had had with his friend and lover. He walked further out of the cave and closed his eyes, wishing and hoping that some sign would guide him to Merlin. A still, small voice inside his heart told him to head to the Lake of Avalon. Arthur ran as fast as he could, and true enough – when he reached the lake, he saw the figure of Merlin, hunched over on the grass, clearly sobbing. His back was shaking vigorously, and his face was buried in his knees.

Arthur's heart went out to the young black-haired boy. He rushed over to his side and wrapped his arms around him, letting his own warm tears escape.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," he said, "Forgive me."

Merlin lifted his face from his knees and turned around so that he was facing Arthur. He nodded and claimed the prince's lips. Arthur responded readily. His heart was now racing like never before, and he could hear its rhythmic beating inside his head. He felt his face flushing and sweat beads forming on his forehead. But most importantly and most essentially, he felt himself hardening in his most special place.

"Merlin," he whispered.

"I love you," Merlin replied.

"I want to take you," Arthur whispered hungrily inside the sorcerer's ear.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Merlin replied, a strong sense of urgency in his voice. He clung to the prince's body and consumed his lips once more. Arthur pushed Merlin down onto the grass and removed both of their jackets and Merlin's neckerchief. Merlin's hand went up to Arthur's shirt, and he undid the laces and let Arthur pull it off. Looking at the prince's toned bare chest, Merlin's mouth started to water. He sat up and pressed hot, burning kisses on every inch and corner of skin he could find. Arthur nipped at Merlin's neck, sucking at the delicate marble-white skin. His warm breath tickled Merlin, but the sorcerer buried his face in Arthur's shoulder rather than pulling away. Arthur removed Merlin's shirt, and the latter blushed. When compared to Arthur, he had no trace of muscle in his body. He wanted to hide himself forever from this man, but he wanted him too much to even try concealing his thin frame.

"You are beautiful," Arthur whispered in his ear.

"You're perfect." Arthur smiled at Merlin's compliment, and pushed him back down onto the ground. He undid the laces on his friend's trousers – well _his_ trousers, but Merlin was wearing them – and Merlin fumbled with the laces on the trousers that Arthur had on. He pulled them down his legs and Arthur took the rest off before fervently removing Merlin's trousers. Now they lay bare to each other. There were no inhibitions anymore. It was just them in their barest and purest forms; open to each other. Arthur's eyes feasted on Merlin's pale body which glowed beneath the moonlight – on his beautiful skin and on every little – or large! – body part that he could see. At the same time, Merlin was still befuddled by Arthur's naked glory. He had watched the prince bathing many times, but this was different. Now both of them knew how they felt about each other.

"Kiss me, Arthur," Merlin whispered, looking into the prince's eyes. Arthur supported himself on his elbow and pressed his lips to Merlin's, cupping his head in his hand and caressing his silken black hair in the process. Merlin returned the kiss and deepened it with furious wanton passion. Arthur climbed on top of him and let his tongue enter the sorcerer's inexperienced mouth.

"Take me," Merlin whispered.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Merlin replied. He smiled at Arthur before turning around. The prince pressed kisses all down Merlin's back and on his round, white butt-cheeks. Merlin was glorious, and Arthur wanted him. He was already moist enough, so slowly and gently, he entered Merlin – becoming one with him at last. The moment they connected, they knew that they had changed forever. Merlin felt like he had finally found the missing part of him that he had been searching for all along. Everything seemed to fit now – the world was perfect, and there was nothing that could change the way that he was feeling. Arthur had never felt so whole in his life. He had always felt like there was a gap in his heart, but now Merlin had filled it with his beauty, his innocence and his love. Arthur knew that there was no throne and no crown that could ever replace this wonderful feeling of being one with Merlin. Arthur thrust himself slowly in and out, planting kisses on Merlin's shoulders and back every time he lowered himself.

"Am I hurting you?"

"A bit," Merlin replied, "But please don't stop."

Arthur covered Merlin's hand with his, and continued to gently move deeper into Merlin and then pulling himself out. His heart was palpitating, and he was sweating all over. Arthur knew that if he didn't speed up now, some sort of artery in his body would explode. The tension inside of him was tighter than the string on a lute. He thrust himself powerfully into Merlin, making the other man groan, and then pulled out and pushed in again, this time going faster and harder.

"Yes!" Merlin moaned. Arthur smiled upon hearing his lover's pleasure in his voice. He bent down and kissed Merlin on the ear and in his hair, going faster and harder until he felt himself coming closer to the edge.

"Yes, Arthur! Yes!" Merlin screamed.

"Ugh!" Arthur released himself inside of Merlin, filling him with the warmth of his juices – his seed. Upon feeling the sweet, warm proof of Arthur's love inside of him, Merlin erupted, heaving as he trickled out his pleasure. Arthur turned him around and joined their lips, before trailing kisses all down Merlin's jaw, neck and chest.

"Oh Merlin! I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Merlin replied. Arthur moved so that he was next to Merlin. He held the sorcerer in his arms, caressing his hair and kissing him on the temple every few seconds.

"I don't want to lose you." Arthur had started crying again.

"But you must," Merlin replied, "Don't ever forget this memory. Promise me!"

"I promise you," Arthur said, "That I will never love another. You are and always will be my one and only love, Merlin."

"I don't want you to be alone because of me."

"Would you move on to someone else if it were me dying?"

"No," Merlin replied, "How could I find someone half as good and perfect as you?"

"Then you should understand how I feel. Besides, how can I possibly give my heart to another when my heart belongs to you?"

"Oh Arthur! I wish we had known sooner of our feelings. Maybe then, we would have had more time like this together – just talking and being open with one another. I feel so close to you, Arthur!"

"You _are_ close to me, Merlin. You are the closest person – the one I trust and love the most. I would have spent my life with you if this tragedy wasn't upon us. I would have lived with you as only a married couple would. I would have taken care of you until my dying breath. Merlin, I have no purpose anymore. This night will be the only memory that keeps me going."

"I will always be with you. My spirit will always be around you – caring for you, watching you, protecting you from evil."

"But I want you here with me, body and soul – in all of your perfection. Merlin, can we be together if I die too?"

"I don't know," Merlin replied, "But I will not let you die – I will not risk your life for something I am unsure of."

"What's the use of staying here? I would rather risk it than stay here all alone for the rest of my miserable life."

"Let's not think of that...let's just enjoy the time we have left."

"How much time is that?"

Merlin looked up at the sky. The darkness had already subsided, and dawn was already breaking before their eyes. Merlin's eyes filled up with a fresh set of tears, and he cuddled up and snuggled into Arthur's arms.

"Not much."

"Merlin, please! Do something so you can stay with me!"

"I would do anything! But there is nothing I can do..."

Arthur held Merlin close to him, and kissed him deeply and repeatedly, until both of their lips were swollen from the kissing.

"You are beautiful, Merlin, and I love you so much. With all my heart and soul, Merlin. Do you know that? I would do anything for you!"

"So would I, Arthur. So would I!"

They were quiet for a few minutes. Arthur felt Merlin shifting in his arms and looked down to find the young sorcerer looking up at his face.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I was such a horrible servant," Merlin said, "And sorry for calling you a prat and a clot pole."

"And a dollop head," Arthur replied, smiling, "I loved you for that, Merlin. As a friend, I mean. I respected your honesty and you were a wonderful servant – always risking your life just to make sure that I was safe, always protecting me, sometimes even from myself. And now, as my lover, I love you more than life itself, Merlin. You are my one true love."

"So are you, Arthur. You were the best master I could have been given. And now, you are the most precious gift I have been endowed with; more precious than my magic could ever be, no matter how handy it has proven itself in the past."

They remained in each other's arms, until the sun had risen, and that's when Merlin knew his soul would be claimed. He felt a presence and looked at the Lake behind him. A lady stood on the waters. She was wearing a shimmery sky blue dress with a hood that covered her hair. Her face was visible. She was beautiful; pale skin - much like Merlin's – blue eyes that matched the dress, and pink lips. A few tendrils of light blonde hair were visible from beneath her hood. She extended a hand towards Merlin and motioned for him with her finger to join her. The boys stood up, and Arthur clung to Merlin as if for dear life. Merlin embraced his lover and pressed his lips to his for one last time and then departed towards the lake.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted, before jumping ahead of him and reaching the Lady first, "I want to trade."


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"What I should have done the moment I found about your sacrifice," Arthur replied, looking back at the man he loved, "I will not let you die on my behalf."

"Arthur, please, no!"

"I'm sorry, Merlin. But I can't..."

Merlin moved towards his lover and the cloaked lady, and he took Arthur's hands in his and shook his head at him. "I will not let you do this."

"You have to," Arthur replied, caressing the young sorcerer's face.

"I will not live without you. If you walk into the Other World, I will go back to Uther and let him kill me."

"No. He would make you suffer for all that has happened..."

"I would only deserve suffering if I were to let you do this for me. Arthur, I beseech you, as your servant, friend and lover – let me make this sacrifice for you. I have gone through so much pain because of my illness; because of this – don't let it all be in vain. Let it have a purpose."

"It _had_ a purpose. It brought us together, my sweet," Arthur replied, cupping Merlin's chin in his hands. He smiled softly at him and then bent down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I will not let you do this," Merlin whispered.

The Lady of the Lake extended her hand then, and lifted it up to stop their quarrel. Both boys looked at her.

"You have both sacrificed much," she said, "And both are willing to give up your lives for each other, truly and selflessly. In view of such selflessness and love, your debt is pardoned with a condition."

"Thank you!" Arthur said.

"What is the condition?" Merlin asked.

"The young prince shall fight my champion. Whoever wins gets to keep you. If Arthur wins, you will be together forever, but if my champion wins, I will claim your soul and you will be my slave for eternity."

"Can't you claim _my_ soul if I lose?" Arthur asked.

"No, young prince. It is Merlin's soul that is worth much to me for he has magic whereas you have none."

"I accept your challenge," Arthur said.

"My champion shall meet you at midnight," the lady replied, before disappearing back into the lake. The two lovers embraced each other and Arthur kissed Merlin on top of the head. They went back to the riverbank and put on their clothes before heading back to the cave.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Arthur asked, "We still have the bread that we stole."

"Yes," Merlin replied, "I'm famished." Arthur opened his bag and brought out the bread, and they shared some of it. The prince held the young sorcerer in his arms and the latter snuggled up with him. Merlin had never known happiness such as this. No matter what fate might face him if Arthur were to lose, he had been granted one more day of happiness with him.

"I will not lose you, Merlin. I will do everything in my power to win you."

"I know," Merlin replied. He was quiet for a moment, and the prince looked down into his face. Merlin seemed to be shifting into a depressed mood. His grin was gone and his eyes no longer sparkled. Arthur caressed his cheeks and lifted his face so that their eyes were forced to meet. He looked questioningly into those magical blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Merlin? Why are you sad?" Arthur asked.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"Don't worry about it..."

"Oh come on!"

"Fine...it's just; I don't like feeling like I'm a prize to be won. Deep in my heart, I know that there will always be a divide between us – I will always be the serving boy and you will always be Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. No matter where we are, that is our blood right and so shall it remain. But I don't like knowing that I always have to feel like I am something that belongs to someone."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Of course it is!"

Arthur looked taken aback. Merlin started to worry – had he overstepped the boundaries? The last thing he wanted was for Arthur to be angry during the duel – it wasn't just the fact that his life was hanging in the balance, but Merlin knew that the Lady of the Lake was not as merciful as she had seemed. He knew that losing for Arthur meant death. And in that way, both of them would be lost and she would have claimed both souls. No, Arthur needed to go to the challenge knowing that he was supported by his one true love.

"I didn't mean to complain," Merlin said, "I'm just telling you how I feel."

"It's alright. I won't be angry with you – you were, after all, only being honest. But the truth is, I don't feel that way about us. I don't see that distinction. You're so much more special than I am – you have magic; gifts. And you are so good and humble and selfless. I'm not like that."

"You were going to give up your life for me; a servant. And you gave up Camelot for the same servant...that can hardly be called anything if not helpless."

"You're not a servant!" Arthur snapped.

"Are you ashamed of my status?"

"Bloody hell, Merlin! No! Of course not. I don't care what you are or were or even where you've come from. All I care about is the way both of us feel about each other. We're equals. In this relationship, there is no one that is better or higher than the other. I am glad that I'm not the prince anymore. That way, we can both be comfortable around each other. Neither one of us has a title or any funds whatsoever. It's just the two of us, with nothing but our feelings for each other."

"Oh," Merlin replied. He smiled softly at Arthur, who by now fuming with passion. Arthur looked into his lover's eyes, and caressed his satin white cheek. He bent down his head and pressed a kiss to the sorcerer's cheek.

"And you are not a possession. You are my love. And I belong to you as you belong to me. We should be clear on that one."

"I can live with belonging to you if you belong to me too," Merlin replied, grinning at Arthur.

"I will always belong to you, Merlin." The former prince grabbed the young sorcerer's face and pulled it to his, connecting their satin foreheads together, the blonde wispy hair of one clashing with the bright black hair of the other. "I love you. And I wish I had realised before."

"It's alright," Merlin replied, "I never knew I felt that way about you either before...you know...before I was almost dead. Well, when you're dying, the important things in life come into perspective."

"I need to train," Arthur said, "I will give it my all – I can't afford to lose you; not after I have just found you."

"There is nobody to train with."

"Well, there's you..."

"But I'm not good at this."

"Yes, but you're good at magic. So you're stronger than me if we take things into consideration. So use all your gifts trying to beat me. I must be at my strongest."

"Fine," Merlin replied. The two boys stood, and Arthur pulled his sword out of the hilt, giving Merlin the spare. They each took a shield and readied themselves. Arthur thrust his sword at Merlin, who in turn covered himself with the shield.

"Strike back!" Arthur said. Merlin swung his sword, almost hitting Arthur in the ribs.

"Merlin! You have to watch where you're swinging! Get out from behind that shield! I'm not going to hit you!"

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled. He just wasn't used to this combat thing. Sure, he had helped Arthur out a few times, but had it not been for his magic, he would have been a goner pretty early in his many adventures with the prince. He plucked up his courage and steadied his grip on the sword and shield. Merlin was determined to give Arthur the most difficult trial run he could. Although he didn't want to wear him out, Merlin wanted to make this more difficult than the actual challenge. That way, Arthur would find it easy to win. Merlin mumbled a few words and swung his sword with grace and balance.

Arthur stood there, looking at him flabbergasted, and Merlin struck down Arthur's shield.

"You have to be on your guard," Merlin said, "You can't afford to lose time."

"But...you...and the sword...how did you know that?"

"Well," Merlin replied, "I'm at your every training session, at your every battle, and I can control my balance using my magic as well."

"Oh. I was just amazed. It makes me weak in the knees to watch you become a warrior before my eyes."

"Well, the Lady of the Lake will no doubt use magic in an attempt to put you in a trance so that you'll be caught off guard. Now, let's try again – and this time, focus!"

"Yes, sire," Arthur replied, bowing down before Merlin and smirking.

"Don't make fun of me!" Merlin replied, between gritted teeth.

"It's just funny; I've never seen you take charge like this."

"That's cos you're always knocked out when I take charge. Now, ready yourself." Arthur nodded and did as he was told. The two boys thrust their swords, and the hard cold metal of each clashed with the other, making a loud clanking noise which echoed through the cave. They twisted their swords, each trying to gain advantage, but it was a pretty close battle throughout. Merlin used his magic to throw Arthur's sword to the ground, but the prince caught Merlin off guard by sending his sword flying with his shield and producing a dagger which had been strapped to the back of his own shield. He pointed the dagger at Merlin's throat, and Merlin dropped down to the floor and dropped his shield.

Arthur knelt down atop Merlin, holding the knife millimetres above his neck. He stared into the young sorcerer's beautiful blue eyes. They were filled with fear and apprehension, and there was an explosive heat in the air around them.

"Will you yield to me?" Arthur asked hungrily.

"I yield," Merlin breathed out. Arthur consumed Merlin's lips, throwing his dagger to the floor. Merlin arched his neck upwards so that his mouth was pressed harder to Arthur's. He sat himself up, and demanded passage into Arthur's mouth. Their tongues met and caressed each other, and Arthur lifted his hands to cup Merlin's face. He stroked the gentle skin. Merlin knotted his fingers in Arthur's beautiful blonde hair.

"God, you have good genes," Merlin said between kisses, "You're so damn beautiful. It's a shame you will never have an heir."

"There is no more heir," Arthur replied sadly, pulling away for a moment, "I am no longer a Pendragon."

"But you will never have a son, Arthur."

"I don't want a son. All I want is you," Arthur replied. He undid the laces on Merlin's shirt and revealed his beautiful unblemished skin. He lowered his face to his chest and pressed kisses on the hot burning flesh. He trailed the sweet collisions of his mouth with Merlin's skin down to the waistline of Merlin's trousers. Arthur looked up at Merlin and smiled at the young man before him, before savagely undoing the laces on the trousers and pulling them down just enough. Merlin was already blushing – he hated being exposed like this, even if he felt completely comfortable around Arthur. He was still afraid deep down that Arthur would realise how truly ridiculous Merlin looked.

"Merlin," Arthur said, "Don't worry. You look wonderful."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Merlin asked.

"Because I know you and your stupid misconceptions about yourself," he replied before taking Merlin into his mouth and making the young sorcerer gasp. Merlin thrust himself in and out of Arthur's mouth, and Arthur caressed Merlin's legs while he gave him pleasure. He himself was already throbbing downstairs, and he needed his release. But first, he needed to please Merlin – to show him exactly how special and important he was. Merlin rocked his hips, wanting to stick himself deep down Arthur's throat. His eyes were already shifting from blue to yellow and back to blue. This happened sometimes when he was excited.

"More, Arthur, more!"

"Anything for you, my love," Arthur said, pausing to take a breath before taking Merlin into his mouth again. Merlin spurted out his love juice into Arthur's royal mouth, and Arthur swallowed all of it, licking every last drop, before withdrawing himself.

"Shall I?" Merlin asked, after he had taken a breath.

"You don't have to," Arthur replied, "Will you take me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course I do," Arthur said.

Merlin took a short break, trying to recuperate his strength, and then he quickly undressed Arthur; starting with his shirt and moving down to his trousers. Now, they were both naked before each other. Arthur threw himself at Merlin, winding his legs around the other boy's waist, and claimed the sorcerer's lips, holding his head in his large hands. Merlin responded to Arthur's excitement. He wound his arms around his lover's back, clinging on to him and pulling him closer so that each and every body part they had was colliding. He turned the prince around and pushed him to the floor, before climbing on top of him.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Arthur replied breathlessly. Merlin pushed himself in, relishing in the wonderful feeling of Arthur's inside. Now they had truly become one. They had both been inside each other. Merlin pushed himself in and pulled himself out. Arthur didn't complain – although it was slightly painful, the pleasure made up for it. Merlin held on to the prince's shoulders, making him shudder. It didn't take long for him to erupt again, and he made sure to stick himself deep inside Arthur while he poured out his love for him.

"You feel so nice," Arthur replied shakily.

"Have you come yet?" Merlin whispered, as he pulled out.

"Almost there," Arthur replied.

Merlin turned Arthur around and said, "I want to look at your face when you come for me." And that was enough to push Arthur over the edge. He erupted, sending his seed flying all over Merlin's porcelain white tummy. His eyes were only slightly open and Merlin could only see the whites. Arthur was in a state of ecstasy. When he came back down to earth, the former prince sat up and embraced Merlin.

"If we die tonight," Arthur said, "This is the thing I want to remember last."

"Me too," Merlin replied, "But we'll not die. Remember, love is on our side – and true love always wins."

"It does, doesn't it?"

Arthur held Merlin in his arms for the rest of the afternoon. They put on their clothes and went out hunting for rabbits just before sunset. Merlin decided to cook for Arthur and asked the prince to take a nap, knowing that he would need plenty of rest before the big duel. Arthur accepted and let Merlin prepare dinner for him. Merlin looked at the sleeping prince, wondering if this evening would be their last together. But he knew this time round that he could not betray Arthur, and he would let him have his fight. There was no way that Merlin would interfere by offering himself up. Now he knew exactly how frightening it was, knowing that any second, the love of your life would be taken from you. Looking at Arthur's sleeping form, Merlin felt the deepest sense of fear gripping his insides – he couldn't bear to think that Arthur might die and that they might not meet in the Other World. And he felt sorry for not having understood Arthur's anger when he himself had attempted to offer himself up. No, this time round, he would let it go Arthur's way. Besides, Merlin felt safe with Arthur, and Arthur was the only person Merlin in whose hands he would ever trust his life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Remember, Merlin, whatever happens tonight – I love you. And these past two days, have been the best and happiest days of my life."

"You are going to win, Arthur. You're the best warrior that has ever existed."

"Gwaine is the best warrior that has ever existed."

"No. _You_ are. And you are going to win this. I promise you."

The two young men were standing by the lake, waiting for the Lady's champion. Arthur was wearing no armour, as they had brought none with them. But he had his sword and his shield, as well as Merlin's undying support. They held each other's hands while they waited, knowing that this could possibly be the last time they ever touched or even saw each other.

"Say you love me, nevertheless!"

"I love you, Arthur."

"I needed to hear that," Arthur replied, smiling softly at his lover. He would surely die if he had to lose Merlin in this fight. The sorcerer was the purest part of Arthur's entire life; he had just found him, and he was determined not to lose him just yet. The moon was high in the sky. The hour was upon them and as Camelot's clock struck midnight, its chime echoing through the forest, ripples started forming on the surface of the lake. The Lady from the previous night arose from the water, and stood on its surface. Next to her was a masked knight, fully clad in armour, with a large shield and a beautiful sword which looked like it could cut through hair. Merlin didn't want to imagine it cutting through Arthur's flesh. He gulped as he watched the large knight moving away from the Lady.

"Merlin, you must come here," the Lady said. Merlin looked back at Arthur, and pressed a quick kiss to the prince's lips before reluctantly walking to the Lady. As soon as he got to her, she took his hands in hers and muttered a few words. Iron manacles bound Merlin's hands and feet together, making him fall to his knees. It was shallow where the Lady stood, so Merlin's upper body was still right above the surface. Arthur looked at Merlin, shocked to see his lover bound in such an unbecoming way. He glared at the Knight who was approaching him and readied himself for battle. The Knight stood a few meters away from Arthur, and they moved so that their spectators could have a side view.

"The duel is to the death," the Lady said, "Any and all weapons or tools may be used. You may begin." A feeling of dread surged through Merlin's body. Arthur barely stood a chance with the huge knight standing before him, and although Merlin believed in the man he loved, he also feared for his safety.

The two knights lifted their swords and swung them, aiming at each other. They thrust their swords fiercely and unyieldingly hitting pure air and swinging them through nothingness until the steel on them clashed. The noise created resounded through the forest and the trees, echoing all throughout the five kingdoms. Arthur made an effort to push the knight's sword down, as if in an arm-wrestling match. But failed miserably. The knight overcame him and was about to lunge the sword at him, but Arthur stepped back and the knight lost his balance for a few seconds. Arthur struck at the knight's helmet, but it had no effect. The Lady's champion stood on his feet and retaliated with double the force. Arthur lifted his shield before his face in order to shelter his body from the blows that the knight was aiming at him. The collisions of the sword with the shield made the latter shiver, causing a tremor to go up Arthur's arm and to his back. He swung his sword blindly, almost hitting the knight, but the champion swung his own sword down almost cutting Arthur's arm off. Arthur pulled back just in time and turned around so that he was on the other side of the knight, still covering himself with his shield.

Merlin watched anxiously as the two knights battled for superiority. Arthur seldom went into defence – he was almost always in attack mode, and seeing Arthur's fear made Merlin more afraid. Arthur was usually the more courageous one of the two. Merlin looked up at the Enchantress who was pleasantly watching her knight beat the faecal matter out of Arthur. Rage filled Merlin's entire being. He looked back at Arthur, willing him to win. The Lady's champion lifted his sword high up in the air and smote Arthur down on the shield. Arthur fell to the floor beneath his own shield and the Knight towered above him, sword in hand.

"_Majickhe enthe swurthe perinckhe killethe"_ the Lady said. The champion's sword started to glitter in the moonlight; a bright shade of orange, and Merlin knew that if the champion struck, this would take away Arthur's life. The prince turned his head to look at Merlin and shook his head with tears in his eyes. Merlin looked back at him with rage and shook his head in refusal.

"_Dragone enthe Avalonthe ye comethe, thuon lordthe commantheth ye."_ Merlin said in a deep voice. The champion was distracted for a second, as was the Lady of the Lake. They both looked at the young dragon lord in astonishment and apprehension. A great flapping of wings filled the air, and soon enough, Merlin felt the warmth of Kilgharrah's fire on the surface of the water. The dragon flew past the young warlock and high above Arthur.

"Arthur, throw the sword to the dragon!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur did as he was told and the dragon breathed fire on the sword, holding it magically up in the air in his flame. Both the champion and the Lady stared at Kilgharrah in awe and wonder, both distracted from the actual fight.

"Excalibur!" Kilgharrah said, before disappearing into the night and dropping the sword right into Arthur's hand. The sword shone and glimmered beneath the midnight moon. As soon as Arthur held it, he felt a new strength filling his entire body and stood up. He glared at the champion, and catching him off guard, pushed him away with his shield. The knight lost his balance and bounced back before getting back up and facing his opponent.

"This is for trying to kill me!" he grunted, as he smote down the knight to the ground, throwing his shield away from him, "And this, is for the way your Lady has treated Merlin!" He lifted the sword high above his head and drove the sword into the knight's body, right between his armour and the helmet. The knight was still alive, though barely.

"Your lover may go free," the Lady said, releasing Merlin from the manacles, "You have fought well, young Pendragon."

Merlin ran straight into Arthur's arms, holding his lover like there was no tomorrow. Their lips clashed, and all the world seemed to fall to pieces around them until a new harmony was restored. All was right in the world around them now – there was no looming death, no more souls to trade. It was just them, far away from everything and everyone. Arthur wanted to take Merlin there and then, but was interrupted by the Lady's voice.

"But though ye be happy, remember – everything comes with a price."

"This was our deal!" Merlin said, "You take nothing back with you."

"Nay," she said, "I do not. But watch and see what it is that you have so murdered." The Lady disappeared into the lake. The two lovers looked at each other, their hearts beating loudly in their chests, before Arthur removed the knight's helmet.

"Lancelot!" Merlin said, kneeling to the floor beside his former friend. Merlin's eyes filled up with tears. Was this the price they had to pay for their love? Arthur looked down at his beloved knight with dismay in his eyes. Lancelot looked up at Arthur, but he held no love for the prince in his eyes anymore.

"Lancelot..." Merlin whispered.

"I can't believe I killed him," Arthur said, "I can't believe I killed one of my own, or that one of my own has tried to kill me."

"Arthur, you didn't know. And it was either him or you...Lancelot was my friend too – he was my only real friend, apart from you. He was the only one who knew of my magic apart from Gaius. Arthur, I will weep for him – long and true, but I am glad that it's not you who has been killed."

"It's dishonourable to kill one of my own men, Merlin."

"Had you any idea that he was one of your own?"

"No," Arthur replied, "I would have been gentler had I known it was Lancelot."

"Wait..."Merlin said, looking up at his lover. He looked down at Lancelot again, his uncharacteristically angry face looking up at Arthur. The knight was on the brink of death now; he was almost gone.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Gentler...you said gentler...have you ever known Lancelot to be so brutal and unyielding?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur replied, "Of course not. He was most loveable."

"So do you honestly believe that had Lancelot been in his right mind, he would have done that to you? Do you believe he would have betrayed you? He was enchanted, Arthur."

"That does not change what I have done. My hands are stained forever with a beloved friend's blood, Merlin."

"No," Merlin replied as his eyes flew down to the ribbon that was tied around Lancelot's neck, "They are not." He pulled the ribbon so that it broke free. In his hands, Merlin held a magical crystal – it was white and in it, the face of Lancelot was portrayed. Merlin looked up at his lover, whose eyes were shining with pure and honest joy.

Merlin looked down at the dying knight, and to his astonishment, Lancelot no longer lay there dying. Instead, the witch Morgause had taken his place.

_  
_**A.N.: Thank you for all the favourites and the follows as well as the reviews. I would really love it if I could get some more feedback. I'm working hard on the story, and there is more to come, but I need to know that people are enjoying it. I'm doing my best to try and make this exciting. I hope you like the relationship between Arthur and Merlin. There will be more characters involved – characters all of you know; from the show. So there is yet more to come :) I hope you are enjoying this and looking forward to hearing from you. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Morgause was dead. Arthur looked at Merlin triumphantly. The sorcerer stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover, rejoicing for all that had transpired. Things couldn't have turned out better. The former prince grabbed Merlin's head and pulled it towards him, pressing their lips together and claiming Merlin's mouth as his own forever. Their tongues intertwined in Merlin's mouth, each fighting for dominance, until Merlin's won and pushed Arthur's tongue away into its own mouth, following it closely and sliding along Arthur's teeth.

"Shall we finish this in the cave?" Arthur asked, breaking away for a second and taking in a deep breath.

"Aha," Merlin replied breathlessly. The two young men walked back towards their cave. The mare was drinking water from the river when they arrived. She lifted her head, looked at them, and bent back down as if nothing had ever happened. They hurried into the cave and Arthur pushed Merlin into the wall, consuming his beautiful full pink lips.

"You," he managed to get between kisses, "Are. Simply. Amazing. Merlin."

"So are you," Merlin breathed out. He pushed Arthur away and then turned around and pushed Arthur into the wall. Merlin hungrily kissed his former master and trailed a nervous line with his hand down to the prince's erection, cupping it tightly. Arthur shivered at Merlin's touch. Who could have told him, a few days before, that he would be at the mercy of Merlin's sexual drive?

"Now _you_ are my master," Arthur whispered, his voice breathy and husky in Merlin's ear. It was enough to make Merlin's blood boil with desire for this beautiful blonde man that was standing so close to him. He pushed Arthur to the floor and carelessly undid his shirt, revealing the beautiful golden sculpted chest. He pressed hot burning kisses all over the wonderful Pendragon skin and traced a line from the collarbone to the navel with his magical tongue. He splayed his fingers across Arthur's chest, massaging the rock-hard skin.

"Merlin," Arthur shuddered, "I want you so bad."

"You will soon have me," Merlin replied. He clumsily took off his own shirt and then lowered himself so that their chests were touching. Although Merlin was still as thin and scrawny as he had been the day before, he was more confident of himself now – he knew that Arthur was completely entranced by him, for some strange reason or another, and that he was beautiful to the former prince. The heat bouncing off the skin of each man's chest was enough to warm them up, even if Merlin's everlasting fire were to be put out. Merlin grinded himself against Arthur, their abdomens causing friction, making everything hotter, and their rock-hard erections colliding in spite of the barrier of clothing.

"I want you naked," Merlin whispered hungrily. He undid the laces on Arthur's trousers, and Arthur happily sat up and pulled the trousers off. Merlin looked at his wonderful lover, his muscular columnar legs gleaming in the fire. He pressed kisses all over Arthur's thighs and knees and shins, until he got to Arthur's feet, where he gently massaged and placed kisses.

"Now you," Arthur replied. He pulled Merlin to his feet and took off his trousers so that the black-haired beauty stood bare before him. Arthur pounced on Merlin the moment he got the chance. They claimed each other's lips simultaneously, each one battling for dominance. Arthur pushed Merlin into the wall, released his mouth and instead claimed his neck, licking and nipping at the skin while placing feverish kisses all along the length of that beautiful snow white neck.

Merlin turned around, pushing Arthur into the wall, and immediately knelt, taking Arthur into his mouth without any warning. Arthur gasped as he felt Merlin's lips closing in upon him. Merlin pushed himself towards and pulled himself away from Arthur, keeping him in his mouth at all times, sliding his tongue along the entire length. He splayed his fingers across the prince's beautiful round buttocks. Arthur shuddered as Merlin sucked hard on him and licked him and pleasured him. He lost his hands in Merlin's pitch black hair, caressing the other boy's scalp. He felt himself getting closer and closer, but Merlin didn't let him arrive. He pulled away just in time and rose to his feet, kissing Arthur again.

"Take me," Merlin whispered. So Arthur did. He pushed Merlin to the floor, face down and got into the young man, thrusting himself in and out powerfully, causing friction and giving Merlin the most pleasurable kind of pain he could imagine. Merlin rolled his eyes into the back of his head and arched himself back to make Arthur go deeper and deeper. It was all he wanted. Arthur was all he wanted. Merlin felt himself shuddering and as it grew faster and hotter and even more painful, he tripped over the edge and shot out a mass of white into the cavern floor. "Arthur..." When Arthur felt his lover shuddering in his grasp, coming for him, whispering his name, he felt himself going hotter and sweatier and more explosive until he finally released himself within the depths that were Merlin. The two lovers pulled apart. Arthur sat with his back against the wall and held Merlin in his arms. Merlin's head was resting on Arthur's chest, and he could hear his heart beating rhythmically; first speedy and then going slower and slower until he relaxed.

"Now there is nothing that can break us apart," Arthur said.

"No. Never, Arthur," Merlin replied.

"I can't believe I've killed Morgause," Arthur said softly, "My father would be so proud." Merlin's heart clenched inside his chest; he couldn't take it that Arthur was in such pain because of Uther. Of course, he understood, but he didn't want Arthur to ever be in pain about anything. He took the prince's hand in his and squeezed it.

"I'm sure your father would understand if you gave him a chance to get used to the fact that you respect men and women of all classes and ranks. Uther isn't a bad man. He's just had a difficult time – he battles magic because he has misused it, and he wants that divide between royalty and serving men even though Gaius is his best friend. Your father's problem is not cruelty, but denial. He was raised in a way that taught him there should be boundaries and reverence to your sovereign."

"Wasn't I raised with his same values?" Arthur asked.

"But you are nobler than him, Arthur. Your heart is pure. It's unblemished. No matter how much pain you may feel, you never turn your back on your friends."

"I turned my back on the whole of Camelot," Arthur replied, "What does that say about me?"

"That you are a romantic."

"No. That I am a coward. I was afraid that my father would hang me if I kept on caring for you."

"You know that would never happen. No matter how hard Uther tries to knock some sense into you; to discipline you into following his values and beliefs, he loves you. And he would love you no matter what kind of messes you got yourself into. You are his one and only son, Arthur."

"But what if he hanged _you_, Merlin? Perhaps that is what I feared the most. If my father should harm you, he would be killing me in a way that is worse than hanging or beheading. That loss would be irreparable."

"I can't control what your father does to me. I am just a serving boy with no family name to support my pleas. And if I should try to save myself using my gifts, that could only condemn me to a far more painful death – a death by burning. But I would rather die than watch you suffer."

"I'm not suffering," Arthur replied, "I'm not going back home. I want to stay here with you, where we are both safe and happy."

"It's getting slightly cold now..."

"Let's get dressed then," Arthur replied, pressing a soft kiss to Merlin's beautiful satin cheek. They both stood up at the same time and started putting on their clothes.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes. I just battled with an evil witch and almost died...what do you think?"

"Well then, we should get some sleep."

"What if someone should walk in on us and kill us during the night? Bandits, perhaps."

"_Entranthe caferneh sealethe!" _Merlin said, his eyes shimmering a beautiful golden hue. Arthur stared into his lover's eyes as they changed colour, at his lips as they formed the strange words, and at his cheekbones as they tightened. Merlin was truly a powerful sorcerer. He had gifts like none other that Arthur had watched using magic before.

"What are you looking at?" Merlin asked.

"You...you are so powerful."

"Until you kiss me," Merlin replied, grinning, "Then I'm hopeless and useless."

"Well, not useless to me," Arthur whispered, smirking, "So what did you say?"

"I have sealed the entrance to the cave using magic. Nobody may walk through until I order the barrier to dissolve.

"What if _I_ decide to make a run for it during the night?" Arthur asked.

"You won't."

"And why is that?" Arthur said slowly, his deep voice husky, pulling Merlin close to him.

"Because you love me."

"Indeed I do," Arthur replied, kissing Merlin softly on the lips.

Merlin smiled at him and they both went down to the floor, snuggling up and covering themselves with the blanket they had brought.

"And just for the record," Merlin said, "I love you too." He was facing the wall, but he could feel Arthur's breath on his neck. He could feel how it lightened as he heard the loving words come out of Merlin's mouth.

The two boys slept comfortably; more comfortably than they had slept since this whole tragedy/blessing had come upon them. Now they were safe and free – they had nothing to worry about. All they needed was each other, and that was all they had. The birds started chirping lightly at the break of dawn. Arthur's eyes fluttered open. He took in his surroundings. In his comfort, he had almost forgotten that he was sleeping on the floor of a cave. He scowled at the ugly nature of the room he was in, but then looked down at the sleeping Merlin who was curled up into a ball, and his face softened as he smiled. Arthur pressed a soft kiss on Merlin's head, deciding not to wake him up just yet, and stood up, untangling his arms from his lover's body ever so gently and unnoticeably. He desperately needed to bathe in the river, but he knew he couldn't get out of the cave until Merlin ordered the barrier to disappear, so he decided to explore. He took a twig in his hand and lit it using the everlasting fire Merlin had set up for them during their first day here.

Arthur walked into the darkness of the cave. There were a number of different passages, but he decided to go to the middle one, not wanting to get lost. It was a long and fairly thin passageway, and Arthur feared it would take him nowhere, but he kept on going nonetheless. He lifted his torch up to the walls, the magical fire roaring and sending light all around the prince. At first there was nothing to see, but as he walked deeper into the cave, Arthur started to realise that there were some markings on the walls. He tried to read what the words said, but they were not in a language he had ever encountered before. He scrunched up his eyebrows, feeling defeated, but continued walking nonetheless. Finally, after a very long and tiring walk, he arrived at an iron gate. He tried to open it, but there was no way of doing so. There wasn't even a key. Arthur realised that the entrance to the cave had been meant to be sealed shut. He looked through the bars at what lay beyond.

His heart stopped. It was a crypt; a beautifully decorated crypt, with white crystals all around the cavern walls. It had been left in its natural state. There were no more added items, except for the stone sepulchre that stood erect in the middle of the cavern. The top of the sepulchre was sculptured into the shape of the most beautiful young woman Arthur had ever seen. The stone woman lay with her eyes closed, facing up, with her small nose and lips still forever. Her hair was spread all around her shoulders and went down to cover her breasts. She wore a long stone dress that looked like it would have been made of rich materials had she been living and made of human flesh. Arthur noticed some inscriptions on the side of the sepulchre.

_Here lieth one loved and cherished. Thy death shall be avenged. Here lie the remains of the fair queen, Ygraine Pendragon. _

Arthur fell to his knees, holding on to the iron bars, desperately wishing he could open them up and run to his mother to embrace her dead bones. He wanted to be next to her; as close to her as possible. He had never been so close to her, apart from her conjured image by Morgause. But that had not been his real mother. This; this was his real mother. The mother who had died giving birth to _him_. Tears ran down the prince's cheeks. He wished he could have met her. He wished she could have been here. Although he had never known her, he knew deep in his heart of hearts that his mother would have accepted and loved him regardless of his feelings for Merlin. Ygraine was not Uther – Arthur could feel it in the air around him. She was embracing him, holding him. Her spirit surrounded him. And he was filled with the love he had longed for ever since he had opened his eyes; a newborn baby – the love of a mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur felt a pair of loving arms embracing him. He relaxed into the hug and felt the other person lowering themselves so that they were kneeling down next to him.

"Mother?" he asked.

"It's Merlin." Arthur turned around to face his lover, who was looking at him with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, Arthur? Why are you crying?"

"It's my mother's grave, Merlin."

The young sorcerer looked up and noticed the sepulchre surrounded by crystals. He felt Arthur's pain, but most importantly, he was hit by a wave of shock as the crystals all turned into images. He watched as he saw Camelot burn before his eyes, as he saw the Lady Morgana smiling cruelly, holding a beautiful dagger in her hand, her eyes glittering gold. He saw the image shift to that of Gwen, cowering beneath Morgana's gaze, and Sir Leon and the knights all starving in the dungeon. An image of Uther came onto the crystals. The king looked frightened and shocked; possibly on the borderline that distinguished sanity from madness. He watched as Uther's eyes shifted from blue to gold to blue again. And finally, his biggest fear was realised. Not only was he burning at the stake, smoke rising from beneath his feet, but he was forced to look at Arthur, who was kneeling beneath Morgana, who had a sword in her hand, ready to cut off Arthur's head. Merlin looked away and burst into angry tears.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No!"

"Merlin, what's wrong?"

"We are doomed!"

"What are you saying?"

"Those crystals...they have shown me the future, Arthur. I have seen the faces of the future. And it is not bright or good. We must never go back to Camelot!"

"What are you saying?"

"It is _my_ burden to bear."

"Your burdens are my burdens," Arthur replied, drying his own eyes and standing up, pulling Merlin to his feet with him, "Share with me what you have seen. If Camelot is in trouble, I must not let it pass by without doing anything. Even if I am banished, my people have done nothing to deserve this desertion."

"I can't let you."

"What did you see?"

"It was horrible, Arthur..."

Arthur held the young sorcerer in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He caressed the thick black hair and waited until the sobs subsided. They both walked back the way they had come, and Arthur paused where he had seen the markings before.

"Can you read this?" he asked Merlin.

Merlin lifted his head to the wall. Arthur shone the torch's bright flame on the wall so that Merlin could read properly.

"Yes. This is _my_ language...the language of my kind..."

Merlin read.

"_In this cave lieth a wife and a mother much loved by her husband, much longed for by husband and son both. With her lies a promise to avenge. The use of magic shall be banished, and here I make my oath never to use it again. _

_The crystals are all here where she lieth, where no man may discover them. No more futures shall be told, for they have shown a falsehood. They showed me not her death. So now there shall be no more magic in the city of Camelot. _

_Here, on this wife's grave, this I do so swear. _

_Uther Pendragon"_

"What...how?" Arthur asked.

"It was in the images, Arthur. I think your father has magic..."

"But...but he can't! I mean...if he did...surely...surely he wouldn't kill others like him. It would be hypocritical, not to mention a complete betrayal of his kind...your kind..."

"Magic wounded him, Arthur. It took away the person he loved the most."

"_I _did that. She died because of me."

"He traded her life for yours without knowing it...it was nobody's fault except perhaps the enchantress who performed the spell...Nimueh – I've met her before. I killed her."

"You killed her?"

"Yes. I gave up my life for you once before, Arthur. But my mother fell ill instead of me. Nimueh tricked me like she had your father – she took my mother's life even though I had offered her mine. So I was going to trade myself in for my mother, but Gaius went there before me. And I had to go and save him. So I killed her and all debts were settled."

"Oh...what does this mean, Merlin? All that we have read..."

"I...I think we should talk about what I saw in the crystals...it was unfair of me to think that I could keep it from you. It is your right to know."

"Let's go back home..." Arthur said.

"To Camelot?"

"To our little cave..."

Merlin nodded and followed the young Pendragon to the cave entrance, where the fire burned brightly still. They sat down on the floor and Merlin put the blanket around him, shuddering from the memory of the images he had just seen. He invited Arthur to join him, and the young prince did, cuddling up next to him.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," Merlin replied, "I couldn't possibly eat after all that I've just seen."

"And what is it that you have just seen, Merlin? You're frightening me!"

"You should be frightened...Morgana is a traitor, Arthur. She is going to take over Camelot using magic."

"Magic?"

"I've known she has magic for quite a while now...but I thought she was good."

"You kept this from me!"

"I was protecting my own people. You would have told Uther and he would have killed her!"

"You have a point...what is she going to do?"

"From what I could see, she held a dagger, so there will be a lot of bloodshed, and Camelot will burn too. Gwen will cower before Morgana's gaze, but she would surely give in – she was in no dungeon. The knights are all imprisoned. Your father is afraid, and his eyes flashed gold – he has magic; I saw it. But it doesn't save Camelot from its fate...it doesn't save us..._you_..." Merlin's voice broke at the last word and he burst into tears.

"Us? Merlin...what _about _us?"

"I shall burn at the stake..."

"No!"

"Yes...and you shall be beheaded. I can't let that happen to you. We cannot go back there!"

"If we go before it all starts, then maybe we can prevent it," Arthur said, "We can get Morgana out of Camelot before she can do any harm."

"Do you mean kill her?"

"No...tell her that she is in danger because of her magic and that we have found a safe place for her and then trap her in it using _your_magic."

"She has allies, Arthur…the druids are all on _her_ side – I should know; I saved their lives when you were chasing her in that camp. Mordred…Mordred is bad news. I should have let him die."

"He was a child, Merlin. You knew no better!"

"I did…the dragon told me…he told me that Mordred and Morgana would ally for evil one day. But I was too righteous to do that. I hate myself now for this doom that hangs upon us. Why can't things just be good and stay good for once?"

"We can always stay here and prevent anything from happening to us if you're frightened."

"Arthur, do you think I don't know you enough by now to know that you would never forgive yourself if you let Camelot fall?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin. He knew the young sorcerer was right. He put his arm around him and held him closer, kissing the top of his head. There must be _something_ they could do. Arthur thought about different ways that they could handle this, but their thoughts were interrupted by a large mass of distant screams. They stood up, Arthur grabbed his sword and Merlin mumbled a few words to remove the barrier before they ran out into the forest and out of the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

And right before their eyes, they watched from afar as Camelot's fire started to spread.

"It's begun," Merlin said.

"Saddle the horse, Merlin," Arthur replied, sticking his sword into his belt, "We ride for Camelot now."


	12. Chapter 12

It felt so familiar, riding towards Camelot with a mission in mind. Merlin almost felt like Arthur's manservant again. And although he hated being treated like a belonging, it made everything feel like home. And Merlin realised, in spite of everything that he'd been asked to do all the time, he had loved being Arthur's servant. He missed Arthur's prattish behaviour and his cocky remarks. He wanted to see his lover in control again – a prince, ordering him around. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic idea, and there was no way in hell Merlin would accept being treated like that when it came to their personal relationship, but he wouldn't mind polishing armour again. It would help to fill his days. But now was not the time to think of his career. Merlin knew that there was a huge possibility that he would burn very soon.

As the trees grew thinner, Arthur's heartbeat started quickening. Who would have thought he would be riding towards home again so soon after his escape? Sure, he didn't want to set foot in the castle again – the last thing he wanted was to become that cocky prince that Merlin would surely refuse to love. Besides, life was good without all of those responsibilities. But he had never, for one second, thought that if he should return to Camelot, it should be at its darkest hour. In his heart of hearts, Arthur knew he would always be a prince and his duty to Camelot and its people would never really die. As Camelot came into view, his heart stopped. His beautiful city was being ravaged. The screams still resounded throughout the plains and the forests, and a part of Camelot was on fire. He could see the smoke and the rising flames. His heart sank and a sudden anger took over his entire being. If Merlin was right, and this was Morgana, she was going to pay for it.

Merlin couldn't believe that Camelot was truly burning. It looked exactly like the first image he had seen in the crystals. His heart stopped beating for a moment. If this had begun, there was surely no way of stopping it without messing things up even further. But the least he could do was try. Besides, he was riding with Camelot's best and most noble warrior – together, they would make a great team, as they had always done.

"When we get there, you're going to find Gaius and tend to the sick with him. I will find my father and my knights, release them, and find Morgana," Arthur said.

"I can help," Merlin replied, "Even though you didn't know I had magic, it doesn't mean I didn't use it. I have done this a million times, Arthur – saving your ass behind your back."

Arthur sighed, "Fine. You can help. But make sure the injured are being treated."

"Gaius knows what he's doing, Arthur."

"Unless Gaius is in the dungeons..."

"Well, if this is Morgana, I wouldn't put it past her."

The gates were lowered, so the two men galloped into their city. A wave of nostalgia hit the both of them. They rode stealthily into the stables.

"Whatever happens, Merlin, I love you," Arthur said, alighting from his horse. Merlin followed, jumping to the ground, and he smiled at the young prince. They walked to the armoury without drawing attention to themselves.

"I love you too," Merlin replied, "And I'm happy to see you back where you belong, Arthur. I missed your princely...thing..." He brought out Arthur's armour and put it on the prince, making sure everything was in its place. He got out armour for himself and started to put it on.

"Thing?" Arthur cockily raised one eyebrow at Merlin, deciding to help the young sorcerer with his armour seeing as he was making a mess out of it, "Do you just become an idiot when we ride through the gates of Camelot, Merlin?"

"You know what I meant," Merlin snapped, "Your prattishness. But on second thought, forget it. I didn't miss it at all." The young sorcerer scowled, and Arthur chuckled at him, grabbing his head and rubbing four knuckles against it. Merlin squirmed to release himself and glared at Arthur, before both of them started laughing – one last moment of happiness, before the tragedy would begin. Merlin handed Arthur his helmet, and Arthur handed Merlin a helmet and a sword. He decided to use Excalibur.

"Should we use shields?"

"No," Arthur replied, "They will slow us down. We need speed."

"We can stop this. I've stopped the future from happening before," Merlin said, "We just need to focus on not making things worse. The last thing we want is for you to be captured by Morgana. She _will_ execute you if she finds you."

"Let's go."

"Godspeed, Arthur."

"Godspeed, Merlin. It's been an honour."

"Likewise."

They nodded at each other as they had so often done before and then sped towards the streets of Camelot. Many townspeople lay dead or wounded on the ground. A new kind of rage filled Arthur. He needed to avenge these people who had supported him as their prince even more so than his own father had supported him as his son.

"You must get to the castle," Arthur said, "Find Gaius and tell him to care for the wounded."

Merlin nodded and rushed to the castle, while Arthur roamed around the town for a while longer, surveying the damage that had been done and checking to see if anything could be salvaged. Merlin ran towards the chambers he had shared with Gaius, but the physician was not there. Most of his things had been thrown to the floor and overturned. Many of his medicine bottles had been shattered, and there was a foul stench of the salves and potions he had already prepared. Some of his books were torn apart. Merlin's heart clenched in his chest. He rushed to the infirmary, but it was deserted. No wounded people lay there, and no nurses _or_ Gaius were evidently present. With a sense of dread filling his entire being, Merlin rushed down to the dungeons. The jailers were not knights or guards of Camelot. They wore black armour with yellow capes. _Cenred. _Merlin decided there would be no better time to use his gifts than now. He felt his irises glowing yellow as he mumbled a few words. Two explosions were heard from the tunnels leading outside the dungeons. The guards looked at each other, scowling, and took out their swords before rushing towards the noises. Merlin mumbled the words again so that the noises were heard further away. When the guards had disappeared, he ran down the stairs and to the actual cells. The knights of Camelot were all bunched together in two cells. They could barely breathe the way they were squashed. There was no food or water anywhere in sight. Sir Leon was squashed against the rods which kept the cell locked, and Gwaine was in the cell adjacent, banging against the door as if it would open. In the next cell, there sat the king accompanied by none other than Gaius.

"Gaius!" Merlin said, rushing towards the locked cell.

"You are banished!" Uther said, trying to glare at Merlin. But his voice was broken as were his eyes.

"We have come to save Camelot. To save your rightful place on the throne," Merlin said to Uther, "When this is over, I will leave. I promise you."

"Merlin, are you alright? You should have stayed far away. You should have protected Arthur!" Gaius said.

"Arthur is strong enough to protect himself. He is in the town. Gaius, there are many wounded people. You need to tend to them. Or everybody will die. What happened?"

"It was Morgana," Uther said, his eyes lost and staring into a faraway distance, "She said my family had killed her family, and it was time to get her revenge. I didn't know what she was talking about...the only family she has left is Morgause..."

"Arthur killed Morgause when we were banished."

"Arthur was never banished; he is my son! _You_ were banished. Not him."

"Yes, I know," Merlin replied, "Look. Cenred's army has taken over the town. We need to fight Morgana, but we cannot win unless we fight fire with fire."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Uther asked.

"It means, your majesty, that you and I and Morgana have a lot more in common than you think." His eyes flashed gold, as he mumbled a spell and lifted the palm of his hand up. He watched as the doors to each cell flew off their hinges. The knights looked around themselves, trying to find the source of magic, but Merlin's eyes had already gone blue. The knights ran out of their cells, charging up the stairs. Gaius looked at Merlin with worried eyes and Uther glared at him.

"Sorcery is punishable by death," he hissed.

"Let us help you," Merlin replied, "And I know about your wife. Arthur knows about his mother. We know what happened. We know why you hate magic. But we also know about your secret...your majesty."

"My secret?!" Uther asked, flushing as his eyes shimmered into a golden hue. Merlin nodded at the change in the sovereign's eye colour, "Gaius, did you tell him?!"

"Gaius?! You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Uther was my best friend, Merlin...no, sire, I didn't tell him."

"I saw it in the crystals, sire," Merlin replied.

"You can wield the power of the crystal?"

"I can. Now we have to go and help Prince Arthur," Merlin said, "You can deal with me later. And Gaius, open the infirmary and get the wounded. Ask the women to help you."

He ran away after the knights, sword in hand and rushed into the palace corridors. The sound of clanking swords hit his ears as he passed by a shattered window. Merlin looked outside. Beneath him, a battle was going on – it was the freshly-released knights of Camelot against Cenred's army. Many men were wounded or lying dead. On both sides. Merlin thanked the heavens that Morgause had been dead before she could cast the spell on the cup of life; her army was not immortal. It had been his greatest fear. Gaius had once told him of the powers of the cup of life and death. But that was beside the point now. What he needed to do was to find Morgana.

Arthur couldn't believe how many of his people were lying dead on the cobbled roads of Camelot. He could hear some people crying from within their houses; trying desperately to muffle their own voices so that Cenred's men would not hear the commotion. He swore he would get revenge on the other king – even if it were the last thing he did. Nobody could do this to his people and get away with it. The soldiers of the opposing army were surrounding the castle now. The lower town had been won with many dead or wounded, so they had let it be. Suddenly, Arthur heard a great noise coming from within the castle and getting closer. He rounded the corner and ran towards his home; what would have been his royal seat. And to his ultimate joy, he saw his knights, rushing out all wearing helmets and carrying swords and charging towards Cenred's men. _Merlin had managed to get them out after all. _Some men from the lower town were putting out the fires. Arthur smiled before scowling once more and heading towards the battle in order to help his men.

"Gwaine," Arthur said as he joined his fellow knight in the front line of battle.

"Arthur? What are you doing here? We've been looking for you!" Gwaine said before he ducked, evading a blow to his head. He lunged with his sword, piercing an opposing soldier's neck and sending him to the floor.

"I was a fugitive," Arthur replied.

"I know," Gwaine said, "Why do you think we never found you? Do you think we didn't see your mare tied up to that tree?" He smirked at the prince.

"Who did my father send?" Arthur lunged at one of the soldiers but hit his shield, and Excalibur shivered in Arthur's arm. He glared at Cenred's knight, and lunged powerfully into his face, piercing his eye. The soldier fell to his knees and tried to cut down Arthur across the legs, but Percival came in out of nowhere and drove his sword straight through the man's neck, killing him on the spot.

"Thank you, Percival," Arthur said, before taking on another enemy.

"He sent _me,"_ Gwaine said, "Percival." He paused to evade another blow. "Leon. Elyan. Some others, of course. But the four of us...we made sure nobody knew where you were."

"You're a good friend, Gwaine. All of you are," Arthur replied, cutting down another soldier.

"Ugh!" Gwaine turned his head to see where the grunt had come from.

"It's Leon; he's been struck down!" Gwaine said, "Arthur, take him in to the infirmary. Leave the battle to us. You should get to your father and find Cenred."

"Are you sure?"

"Leon needs help. And you are needed in the castle."

"Godspeed, Gwaine. Percival. Where's Elyan?"

"I'm. Right. Here!" Elyan said, piercing a knight in the chest. He was at the other end of the line. Arthur moved through the swarm of Camelot's knights. He found Sir Leon kneeling on the floor, where he had been pushed by his own comrades, shielding him from the enemy. Arthur helped Sir Leon up and put his arm around him, helping him up the stairs to the castle and to the infirmary. Gaius was already tending to the wounded, and some unwounded men from the lower town were carrying in the injured.

"Gaius. Sir Leon has been wounded."

"Bring him over here." Arthur lay Leon down onto a makeshift bed and Gaius looked at his wound. "He will be fine."

"How is my father?" Arthur asked, "Where is he?"

"He was meant to look for you," Gaius said.

"I haven't seen him yet. Where's Merlin?"

"He said he would be helping you."

"_Merlin!"_ Arthur growled, "He's gone looking for trouble." He hurried out of the infirmary and straight to the throne room.

Merlin opened each and every door in the castle. Uther's quarters and Morgana's quarters were both empty. He came to Arthur's room and opened it. It was deserted, but the familiar scent hit him like a knife – its memory seeping through him like nothing else he had ever known before. His heart was hammering in his chest. He knew that he had to save Camelot or die trying. No matter what happened to him, Arthur and Camelot could not be lost. A new rage filled him and he ran towards the throne room. He knew Morgana would be there, relishing in her new-found power. Two guards stood by the door. Cenred's guards. Merlin swung his sword at them, but they were powerful warriors, and his feeble skills were nothing to them. But Merlin was determined. His eyes flashed a powerful and domineering gold as he spoke a spell, sending them to fly across the corridor and knocking them out on contact with the floor. He pushed open the great doors to the throne room. Morgana sat lounging in her throne, a cruel smirk on her face, and Cenred stood by her, his hands on her shoulders, caressing her milky white skin. She smirked cruelly at Merlin.

"Hello, Merlin," she said in her low husky voice.

"Morgana, why are you doing this? The Pendragons have treated you like family!"

"But they have _killed_ my only family! Of course...now I know that is not true..."

Merlin gulped, glaring at Morgana. She stood up and paced, slowly and seductively towards him. Although he knew that there was no attraction between the two of them.

"Uther is my father, Merlin. Did you know that?"

"He is your what?" Arthur asked. He had just walked into the throne room, finding the guards sprawled on the hallway floor. Morgana was standing close to Merlin, glaring at him. Cenred stood by her throne.

"My father, dear brother," she said spitefully, turning her head towards him.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked, as he turned his head sharply to look at his lover.

"I could ask _you_ the same question! Are you crazy?"

"You have to fight fire with fire!" Merlin replied, whipping his head around to look at Morgana. "_Onthe crunthe ey trouwethe yhe en the fyrie!"_ His eyes flashed gold and he lifted his hand, sending a spell through Morgan and catching her by surprise. She flew away from him and fell to the ground, being instantly surrounded by a ring of fire. Arthur charged towards Cenred, who charged back with his sword. Morgana glared at Merlin. She flicked her fingers and the fire was gone. She stood up and moved towards Merlin.

Her voice was deeper now as she opened her mouth and spoke, "_Yhe ey bounthe wethe the roupheen, te mey yhe coumeth!" _Merlin felt himself being pulled towards her. He could not fight it, no matter how hard he tried. Morgana lifted her hand and zapped him with her magic, causing tight ropes to bind him.

"Merlin!"

"Fight him, Arthur! Fight him!" Arthur nodded and turned around to face his opponent. Cenred

charged towards Arthur, but Arthur stepped back before taking Cenred by surprise and lunging with his sword. Cenred was quick though and quickly evaded the lunge by swinging sideways. He swung his sword at the former prince, but Arthur swung back. The swords clashed, Excalibur gleaming in the light that shone from the chandelier above. The two men duelled, each staring at the other with immense anger. Blue met brown, and as their gazes collided, so did their swords once more. The two men paced across the room, lunging at each other and evading the blows. Both of them had sweat beads lining their foreheads.

The two sorcerers watched as their champions fought one another. Merlin watched Morgana closely, checking to see if she was aiding Cenred with her magic. But her eyes remained a frozen blue throughout. His eyes shifted back to Arthur; to his blonde prince, who was furiously fighting for Camelot and for him. Deep in his heart, Merlin knew, that Arthur was also fighting for his lover's life, and it warmed him up inside.

"This is for Camelot!" Arthur shouted as he charged towards Cenred and plunged his sword within the usurper's chest, twisting Excalibur inside. Cenred dropped to his knees, his eyes wide, his breath caught in his throat, and he died on the floor of the great hall, staining the floors with his tainted blood.

"Arthur!" Morgana growled. Merlin looked up at her. Her eyes flashed gold and he knew she was about to curse Arthur, "You have killed him!"

"That was the point," Arthur replied, "You were like a sister to me, Morgana. Why?"

"Because you killed my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Morgause," Merlin said, "Was Morgana's sister."

"I didn't know it was Morgause I was fighting. And I didn't know she was your sister, Morgana. But she tried to kill me too."

"Under _my_ orders!" Morgana growled. Arthur was taken aback. He stepped back a few paces. Morgana's eyes shifted back to Cenred's corpse on the floor and she glared at her half-brother. She lifted her hand and started mumbling, but a deeper voice replaced hers with an equally cruel incantation which sent her flying across the room.

"You do not hurt my son!" It was Uther. His eyes were still flashing gold. He had entered the throne room followed by a worried Gaius.

"_You! _After all the people you have killed, and you are one of us!" Morgana said, standing up and dusting herself off, glaring at her father.

"Do not harm Arthur, Morgana, please!"

"You lied. And you killed my kind. _Our _kind!"

"I have my reasons..."

"They're not good enough!" She growled at him and hurried towards him. He was still frail and although his magic was powerful, the last thing he wanted to do was to kill Morgana. She was still his daughter, no matter what she did. She pulled out a dagger and smiled cruelly. Uther's eyes shifted from blue to gold in a panicked attempt at self-defence. Merlin's memory buzzed him to the crystal cave.

"Sire, no!" Gaius screamed as he jumped before Uther getting the blow from the dagger instead. Morgana released the dagger, letting Gaius drop to the floor.

"Gaius!" Merlin shouted, angry and frustrated tears streaming down his face.

"I killed one of my own because of you," Morgana hissed at her father.

"He was in the dungeon. Is that how you treat your own?"

"Because he was your ally. I never meant to kill him!"

"He died because of _you_ not me!" Uther said, looking down at his best friend. Gaius was dying now. "Thank you, old friend."

"Anything for you, sire," Gaius replied, "Take care of Merlin."

"I-"

"I beg you sire."

"I will take care of him, Gaius," Uther replied, as a tear streamed down his cheek. The old physician died. Arthur rushed to Merlin and encased him in his arms, hugging his sobbing form. He tried to untie his lover, but found that the sorcerer was bound by magic. Merlin looked up at Morgana with angry eyes. She had shifted her attention from her father to the two lovers.

"Ah...I see!" she said, smirking.

"_Ey courseth yhe!" _Merlin shouted, "_Yhe deyeth en pheneifyll dythe!" _

"Nothing happened to her," Arthur said.

"No," Merlin replied, "But she is cursed now."

Morgana glared at him.

"Guinevere!" she shouted. The young maid came rushing to the throne room, looking down, frightened. She stepped back when she saw the dead Gaius on the floor.

"What are you staring at, you stupid girl?!" Morgana said, "Get the guards to take his body downstairs. And get more guards to escort these to the cells."

"Y-yes, milady," Gwen replied, cowering before Morgana's gaze. She scurried away.

"I will kill you before you take Merlin!" Arthur said, standing up.

Morgana smirked, waved her hand and bound Arthur in a set of magical ropes. Uther stood up, but was soon pushed to the floor by Morgana's powers and knocked out.

The guards came in, pulling Gaius away and lifting the three prisoners to their feet.

"I want the mad one in a cell by himself. Put these two young ones together. It will be the last night they see each other alive," Morgana said, "Tomorrow...Merlin burns and Arthur is beheaded for treason. Make sure Uther gets a good night's sleep. He must watch his son die tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

"We need to get out of here," Arthur said, kicking the cell door. He could do nothing with his hands; the rope was still wound tightly around his upper body, as was Merlin's.

"Kicking the door will do you no good," Merlin replied, "It's magically sealed."

"Well, can't _you_ do something about it?" he whispered.

"I know Merlin has magic, Arthur," Uther said from the other cell.

"Father, you're awake!"

"Yes," Uther replied, "Arthur...I'm so sorry for what happened. I sent knights to the forest. I was going to go mad when they said they had found no trace of you!"

"It's alright, father," the young prince replied, "I left of my own accord. You didn't force me to. We'd better do our best to get out of here."

"Magic won't work," Merlin said, "Morgana made sure this time that her own magic can't be undone by another's magic. I am powerless here."

"So am I," Uther said, "Arthur, there's something-"

"I know, father. It's alright. I don't hate sorcerers. I have no reason to."

Merlin smiled at the young prince, even though all he wanted to do was cry. This was the end and he had foreseen it, but he had let it happen nonetheless. He hated himself for all that he had brought upon their heads. The last thing he had wanted was for Arthur to be harmed, and here they were awaiting their execution come morning. Gaius was dead, and he hadn't even been given time to grieve or to be with him during the last moments. After all the old physician had done for Merlin, the young sorcerer hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, "Gaius knows you loved him. And I'm sorry about what happened."

Merlin nodded, tears clouding up his blue eyes. The young prince moved closer to him and sat down on the cold stone floor right next to him. He couldn't put his arms around him; they were bound. But he rested his head on the sorcerer's shoulder. Merlin felt comforted when he felt the weight of that beautiful blonde head on him. He wanted nothing more than to be with Arthur now during these last few hours. There wasn't much time left. He longed to be in his lover's arms, and to hold him in his arms, but there was nothing he could do about the ropes.

"I want to have you inside of me one last time," Merlin whispered, "And it kills me to know I can't."

Arthur blushed at the thought of the possibility that his father could have heard, but knew that they had no time to worry about such trivialities.

"Me too," Arthur replied.

Uther had heard nothing, however. He had drifted back into a peaceful slumber brought about by Morgana's previous spell.

"Merlin, Arthur," someone whispered. The two lovers looked out of their cell to see Gwen standing at the bars. The expression on her face was one of concern. Her brown eyes were calling out to the two boys, asking for forgiveness or mercy or whatever it was that they could give her. Guinevere was afraid, and it was obvious to anyone who saw the wringing movement her hands were making, or the flustered stares.

"Gwen," Arthur said. He moved to the bars and Merlin soon followed.

"I'm so sorry; I couldn't stop her. I- I..." she started to cry.

"The guards will hear you," Merlin said, "Stop crying. We know you fear her; we know it's not your fault, Gwen. You were never a cruel girl."

"Well, neither was she!"

"Uther's hatred of magic turned her into this. But there is no turning back now."

"Merlin's right," Arthur said, "Gwen, you must do your best to convince her that you are completely loyal to her and that you support her every decision. That is the only way you can possibly make it in this court. Otherwise, she'll have you killed. Do your best to convince her that you are truly her friend, and when you find that it is safe, seek refuge elsewhere. There are good kings all around the land. Someone will surely take you in. Or go to one of the villages."

"Go to my mother," Merlin added, "She will give you refuge until you can find a place where nobody will ever find you."

"Thank you," she said, "I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. I can't bear to watch tomorrow. I think I'm going to feign sickness and stay in my chambers all day."

"What does it mean to have a party without friends?" Arthur asked sadly. The last time he had said this, it had been the day of his supposed coronation. And now he was speaking of the moment of his death. "It's better if you're there. It will make it all a bit easier, knowing that not everybody who's watching hates us."

"Your father will be there too," Merlin said, "And the people of the lower town...they all hate and fear Morgana. Arthur, everybody loves you. I'm the only one alone now. With Gaius gone..."

"_I_ love you, Merlin. I mean...I don't love you like...like..."

"Like Lancelot?"

"Like Lancelot," Gwen replied sadly, "But you are my friend. Both of you are my friends, sire." She bowed to Arthur.

"Sire? I'm a prisoner, Guinevere."

"You're still the prince to me and to all the people in the lower town. And Merlin...the people all think you're great. They all think you helped Arthur grow."

"Helped me grow?" Arthur asked cockily, a smirk on his face for the first time since he had been in the stables with Merlin.

"I mean, sire, I didn't mean..."

"Yes, _sire_," Merlin said, "I helped you grow with my wisdom." He smiled at his lover and master, and the young prince shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I miss your rants, you know," Arthur said, "Ever since we left, we've been nothing but serious – both of us."

"I...I should be going," Gwen said, "I'm sorry, Arthur...Merlin..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Gwen," Merlin said, "Thank you for coming to see us."

"Yes, thank you," Arthur added.

Gwen left them with tears in her eyes, and the two lovers sat back down on the floor.

"We _had_ to be serious," Merlin said after a while, "We were facing death. And I had been banished. You had given up your title as a prince. Arthur, we went through a lot of things."

"And I don't regret a single one of them," Arthur replied, looking at Merlin.

"Neither do I," Merlin said. Arthur got onto his knees and leaned forward, pressing his parched lips to Merlin's. Merlin's entire form shuddered at the contact. It was all that he needed – it was raw enough for him to harden. He longed for Arthur, and it was so much more frustrating; not being able to touch him with his hands, or to feel him rubbing close to him. But his lips; they were a safe haven for the night. Arthur parted Merlin's lips with his tongue, and the young sorcerer gained him entrance, with his own tongue pouncing upon the prince's and claiming dominance. But Arthur had always been overbearing, and his tongue took over. They duelled for a long time, breathless, spit flowing between their mouths. It was exactly what they wanted; sharing each other and themselves. They broke apart, breathless and flushed. Arthur smiled at Merlin before bursting into frightened tears.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. It was very rare that Arthur should be frightened.

"I can fight dragons," Arthur said, "And I can fight powerful warriors and champions and questing beasts. I can fight a griffin. But I can't bear to think that I have to watch you..."

"Die," Merlin said, "Say it. You have to watch me die. It's easier if you say it out loud."

"Nothing can make it easier," Arthur replied.

"I know," Merlin said, "I'm sorry. But it's happened. I saw it in the crystals; I should have stopped it, but here we are."

"I couldn't let Camelot be ruined."

"Neither could I. It's always been our destiny, Arthur – saving Camelot. So we had to do it or die trying, right?" Merlin smiled sadly at his prince, and the blonde boy smiled back, pressing a kiss to Merlin's pale cheek. They sat next to each other and watched as the first rays of dawn entered their cell.

"Arthur? Are you still here?" Uther asked as he awoke to the sound of the cock's crowing.

"Yes father, I'm still here. Before I die, there is something I want to say. I am sorry if I have disappointed you. But I don't regret what I did for Merlin. Kindness and feeling are a virtue, not a sin."

"I am proud of you, Arthur. I could never be disappointed. You are a better man than I, and would have made a better king too. I can't watch you die, my son..."

"Close your eyes then, father. But at least be there for me."

"I'll be there..."

"Thank you," the young prince replied. Merlin looked at his lover, who now had a few silent tears slithering slowly down his cheeks. The sound of heels on the stone stairs, followed by the sound of marching boots started to echo in the dungeons.

"The time has come," Merlin whispered, pressing his lips urgently to Arthur's for one last time as the footsteps grew closer and closer, "I shall be thinking of you while the flames consume me."

"And I shall think only of you when my head comes off," Arthur replied in a hushed voice, "I love you, Merlin. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Arthur, and I hope we meet again in heaven."

Morgana's voice echoed from behind them, whispering words in a mixture of Latin and Anglo-Saxon, and the cell doors flew open. Two of the guards captured Uther before he could escape, and cuffed him in metal. Another four guards pulled the bound Merlin and Arthur to their feet and led them out of their cell. Uther turned his head to look at his bound son, his heart breaking in twain.

Morgana stood before Merlin and Arthur in her brightest white dress, her black curls cascading down her back, a crown on her head, and a cruel and annoying smirk on her previously gentle face.

"Good morning, Arthur, Merlin. Are you ready to die?"

"What happened to you, Morgana?" Arthur asked, "You were kind."

"Our father happened," she replied, whipping her head to glare at Uther. The usurped king hung his head low at the accusation of his daughter. His lies and his hatred of magic had led to this imminent death of his son.

"Bring them outside," Morgana said. She turned her heel and went up the stairs. The guards followed, pushing Arthur and Merlin up until they had reached the main landing of the castle. The walk outside was eternal, but at the same time it lasted only a millisecond for Arthur and Merlin. They knew this would be the last time they ever stood next to each other. They turned their heads and made eye contact for one last time before they were pushed out of the doors. In the middle of the square, there were two platforms. On one, there was a pyre, on the other there was everything needed to perform an execution.

The guards led the two young men to the platforms; each to his own. They forced them up the stairs and to the centre. Morgana whispered something in the language of the old religion, her eyes flashed gold, and their ropes were untied. But the guards were fast. They quickly tied Merlin to the stake and tied Arthur's hands behind his back. The two lovers faced each other on the separate platforms. They were surrounded by Cenred's army and by the survivors from the lower town. The knights of Camelot were all bound, their hands behind their backs, and forced to watch as their prince and their friend were publicly sentenced to death. Soon after, they would be forced to either bow down to Morgana or else be executed. Uther had been forced to kneel beneath his son's platform and his hands were still shackled.

"Here before you, people of Camelot," Morgana said, standing between the two platforms, "Is your former prince, Arthur, and his servant boy – Merlin. And you shall watch them die, and with them the legacy of Uther Pendragon. They committed treason against their new king, King Cenred who is now dead. I am a different ruler. Now, magic shall be permitted within the kingdom, and things shall be as I say. Guards, can you please light a torch for me? And spread tar on the pyre." The guards nodded and spread tar on the pyre while one of them lit a torch for Morgana, handing it to his queen. She lifted the torch up in the sky, looked at Merlin and set the pyre on fire.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, "No! No!" He struggled to get free, but it was impossible. The binding was tight and unyielding. The flames started rising higher and higher. Merlin felt the scorching heat of the flames as they rose up to meet his skin. He held himself closely to the log behind him, as backward from the surrounding flames as possible. He watched as his prince cried helplessly for him. Merlin's heart broke into pieces. Morgana climbed onto Arthur's platform and pushed him to his knees. She stroked his blonde hair.

"Now, now, dear brother," she said, "He was just a servant."

"Please, Morgana. Let him go."

"No. You will suffer as I suffered while I watched you killing Cenred. I loved him, Arthur."

"You love nobody but yourself, Morgana," Arthur said. He lifted his eyes to look at Merlin, his heart shattering to bits as he saw his young black-haired lover struggling to keep away from the flames.

"With your sword, your head will be cut off, but first you must watch as he starts to burn." Morgana smirked. One of her guards handed her Excalibur. Merlin opened his eyes and a gleam caught his eye. It was the reflection of his own fire from the sword Morgana held in her hand. He knew that sword it was Excalibur. And Kilgharra's words echoed in his mind. _In the wrong hands, that sword could do great evil_. And that was it. He felt his own power surging within him, at the thought of Morgana executing Arthur in just a few more minutes. He felt his eyes flashing a golden hue brighter than that of the flames that attempted to consume him.

"_Dragone enthe Camelothe ye comethe, thuon lordthe commantheth yhe!"_ he said, his deep dark voice filling the air. And for the first time since he had met Kilgharrah, since he had ever seen the great dragon, his call was heeded long before nightfall. It took only a few seconds for the great flapping of the dragon's wings to be heard from within the square of Camelot. Morgana was dumbstruck. She froze to the spot, unable to decipher what was happening. Kilgharrah appeared in all his glory, hovering above the pyre and glaring at the witch.

Merlin spoke loudly, "_Unboundethe eyhe!" _ His ropes broke free and Kilgharrah rode into the flames. Merlin jumped onto the dragon's back.

"_Ey coursethe yhe, Morgana Pendragon!"_ Merlin said. He lifted his hand at her, his eyes shifted to a bright and burning gold, and she was thrown off the platform, dropping Excalibur onto the stage. None of the guards even dared stand up to the powerful sorcerer who sat on the great dragon before all to see. He commanded Arthur's hands to be unbound, took one of them and invited the prince to climb onto the dragon's back. Arthur grabbed Excalibur in his hands and they rode up into the sky.

"Now we can truly fight what's left of Cenred's army," Merlin said.

The dragon flew back down into the city where a clump of soldiers dressed in black and yellow stood awaiting the attack. Kilgharrah blew his flames onto their shields. The heat was just too much and they let go, the metal scalding their fingers. Most of them were charred. Those who weren't ran out of Camelot, never to return.

"There are more, Merlin," Arthur said. He jumped off the dragon and onto the ground, ready to fight the soldiers that were coming at him. Merlin commanded the ropes that bound the hands of the Knights of Camelot to be unbound as well. He jumped of Kilgharrah's back and rushed to the armoury. The knights followed him and each got his own sword. They all charged outside and joined Arthur. Cenred's army had always been massive, but more than half of it had been overcome the previous night, and now many of what had been left, had been either charred or scared away. Uther stood up and joined his son and his knights at the front. The soldiers who wore yellow and black charged towards the knights of Camelot, but they failed to acknowledge or remember that these knights were well-renowned for a reason; their prowess and their military skill. The battle took only a quarter of an hour before what remained of Cenred's army was vanquished. Everyone jumped for joy. The people of the lower town rejoiced at the victory of their previous king and prince. Morgana was being held back by the dragon, who threatened to blow fire at her unless she stayed where she was, cowering in her own corner.

"Where's Percival?" Gwaine asked suddenly.

"I'm right here," Percival said. Everyone looked down to the sound. Percival lay wounded on the ground.

"No...Percy..." Elyan said. They knelt down around him.

"We need to find a physician!" Arthur said.

"I'm fine," Percival replied, "We won."

"We can't let you die!" Gwaine said.

"He doesn't have to," Merlin replied, "It's not a fatal wound." He put his hand over the flesh wound that Percival had been given and mumbled a spell. Percival's whole expression changed as he felt the magic taking over. When Merlin removed his hand, the wound was gone.

"Now, we have to deal with the traitor," Uther said.

Gwaine, Elyan and two other knights walked to where the dragon was but halted behind him.

"He will not harm you," Merlin said, "_Kilgharrah, eyh thankethe yhe fyrrhe thyh hilfhe unth sarfishe." _

Kilgharrah nodded at Merlin and took off, flying away from Camelot to the people's cheers and claps. Merlin felt overjoyed for his dragon; the last time he had been in Camelot, that dragon had been hunted, hated and attacked. Now people were cheering for him; clapping. People were grateful to him. Merlin smiled. The knights held Morgana back and Merlin cast a spell so she was magically bound and unable to escape. Fear filled her face when she looked upon Merlin. Something had changed in her perception of him after the events that had taken place. Uther stood at the front of the line, with Arthur right next to him and Merlin close behind, and they all walked into the great hall.

"You are charged with treason," Uther said, as he sat down on the throne. Geoffrey, the court scribe took Morgana's crown and placed it back on Uther's head where it belonged.

"If you do penance for what you have committed, I am willing to give you another chance," Uther said.

"I will never bow down to you, Uther Pendragon," she said spitefully.

"Then let the wrath of God decide your fate. You are banished not only from this kingdom, but from this land. I sentence you to a life spent wandering the desert. You will never be free from this sin against your king and your father."

"I don't care where you send me. I will always be back for more."

"Not if I send you to a place from which you can never return," Merlin said, "I will curse you to a world of your own, where your guilt shall torment you forever, for the sin you have committed against Arthur and Gaius."

"Who are you, Merlin?" she asked, her face refilled with fear, her skin pale, her eyes lost.

"I am Emrys, the bane of your existence."

_**A.N.: There is more to come. We're nearing the end of this story, but hang on for just a while longer – only a few chapters left. I hope you are enjoying the story and I hope this chapter is to your liking =] Please review; I need the feedback =] I would like to thank Christina reid , Babyglover and Wolf of the Dawn especially for their continued support =] As well as all the others.**_


End file.
